La Guerra del Universo dos
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Thanos, el titán se ha puesto en marcha para conseguir las Gemas del Infinito y eliminar a la mitad de la vida de todo el Universo dos. Los Vengadores apoyados de aliados provenientes de todos los rincones de este Universo se juntarán para pararle los pies, ¿Lograrán detenerlo? Basado en la película Avengers Infinity War de Marvel.
1. Prólogo

_Antes de comenzar me gustaría decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos pertenecen a su legítimo dueño. Los Vengadores, Los Guardianes de la Galaxia, Kim Possible, Big Hero 6, American Dragon y Lilo y Stich le pertenecen a Disney, los personajes de Miracolous Ladybug son de Zagtoon y Thomas Astruc; los personajes de la franquicia Star Fox y Samus Aran son de Nintendo; Los personajes de Keroro son de Mine Yoshizaki, los personajes de Ratchet y Clank son de Insomniac Games; por último los personajes de Powerpuff Girls y Steven Universe son de Cartoon Network._

 _Este fanfic es un enorme crossover que junta a todo el Universo 2 para la Guerra del Infinito. En mi perfil tienen un documento de Google Drive donde explico qué franquicias forman parte de este y otros universos. **Contiene Spoilers de Avengers Infinite War de modo que si no han visto la película han de verla primero.**_

 ** _Se recomienda leer los fanfics_** **"Los Nuevos Vengadores"** , **_"El diario de una fugitiva", "La Galaxia del cazador", "Encuentros en el sistema Lylat", "La cazarrecompensas y la delincuente espacial", y "La resistencia" para entender mejor este fanfic. No es obligatorio, pero si lo hacen espero que les gusten._**

* * *

Los habitantes del planeta Xandar corrían en vano a ponerse a salvo. Thanos y la Orden Negra, sus terribles soldados estaban arrasando con todo el planeta, en su búsqueda del orbe, que albergaba en su interior la gema morada.

"¡Federación Galáctica! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!" pedía el Cuerpo Nova con desesperación.

Ni siquiera la fuerza aérea que había logrado acabar con Ronan el Acusador, era rival para Thanos. El titán loco llegó hasta las altas esferas y logro obtener el orbe y, al destruirlo, logró obtener la primera de las Gemas del Infinito.

"El equilibrio del Universo está cada vez más cerca" anunció el titán loco.

Los del Orden Negro habían arrinconado a la población superviviente. Proxima Mindnight y Corvus Glaive sonreían malévolamente mientras observaban los rostros pálidos de sus víctimas, paralizadas por el miedo y la desesperación. Ebony Maw no paraba de repetir lo afortunados que estos eran por ser asesinados, y contribuir así al equilibrio del Universo. A la señal de Thanos, los supervivientes fueron diezmados.

La siguiente parada de Thanos iba a ser Asgard. Sabía que allí se ocultaba el Teseracto, que albergaba en su interior otra Gema del Infinito, la Gema azul.

Sin embargo, al llegar a donde se suponía debía estar Asgard no lo encontraron, el Ragnarok había tenido lugar y el planeta había dejado de existir.

"Bueno, en tal caso los supervivientes debían estar en alguna parte" fueron las palabras de Ebony Maw.

No los llevó demasiado dar con la nave de los refugiados Asgardianos. Lo primero que hizo el titán fue partir la nave de los refugiados en dos mitades exactamente iguales, y a continuación él y el Orden Negro abordaron la mitad en la cual sabían se encontraba el Teseracto, y masacraron a todos los que se encontraban en su interior… ¿A todos? No, Thor, el dios del trueno e hijo del fallecido Odín estaba allí. Con su extraordinaria fuerza derribó a Corvus Glaive, y logró golpear a Cull Obsidian en el rostro poniéndolo furioso… pero aquel fue el último movimiento que pudo hacer antes de que Thanos se le echara encima. Ni siquiera el mismísimo hijo de Odín era rival para un oponente que tuviera la gema morada que convertía a quien consiguiera aguantar su poder ser el más fuerte del Universo. Con un gran esfuerzo, el dios del trueno logró levantarse y seguir plantando batalla, solo para ser nuevamente vapuleado.

Una vez el Dios del trueno estaba fuera de combate, Thanos hizo a Loki, hermano de Thor recientemente reformado, compadecer ante él. Lo primero que hizo fue echarle en cara su fracaso durante su intento de invasión a la Tierra hace seis años, luego le exigió el Teresacto… pero Hulk, que había permanecido oculto todo aquel tiempo esperando su oportunidad, saltó a escena y logró golpear duramente a Thanos, estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, cuando el titán activó el poder de la gema morada dándole la vuelta a la tortilla y machacó al gigante verde; no había estado sino jugando con él todo el tiempo, quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Heimdall, el guardián del puente de Asgard usó el Bifröst para enviar a Hulk a salvo a la Tierra. Esto enfureció enormemente al titán que, tomando el arma de Proxima Mindnight lo empaló con ella segando su vida en el acto.

Acongojado por lo que acababa de ver, Loki le entregó el Teresacto. Thanos lo rompió y, a continuación, obtuvo la Gema Azul. El dios del engaño quería engañar al titán haciéndole creer que estaba de su lado para a continuación apuñalarlo en el que sabía era su único punto débil… solo para ser pillado casi al instante. Si algo no soportaba Thanos era la traición; hecho una furia agarró el cuello del dios del engaño hasta que se partió, y este cayó muerto al suelo.

Habiendo obtenido lo que querían, Thanos y el Orden Negro se retiraron, no antes sin hacer explotar la nave en la que todavía se encontraba Thor, que lloraba desconsolado sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cadáver de su hermano.

El comunicado de socorro había llegado hasta las oficinas de la Federación Galáctica. La Gran Consejera decidió entonces ponerse en contacto con su mejor agente: Samus Aran. Ella había acudido recientemente a recibir a las tropas aliadas enviadas desde el Sistema Lylat dispuestas a combatir la amenaza de Thanos todos juntos.

La nave de Samus que iba en la cabeza recibió el comunicado.

"Samus, debes dirigirte hacia…"

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle donde, comenzaron a oírse gritos y un gran barullo.

"¿Gran Consejera? ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto con algo de angustia Samus.

El barullo aún continuaba al otro lado de la línea mientras los gritos sonaban cada vez más agónicos. A varios soldados de Lylat se les estaba poniendo la piel de gallina al oír aquello.

"¡Nos están atacando!"

"¿Quién?" quiso saber Fox Mc Cloud, líder de los pilotos provenientes de Lylat.

"Thanos, él…"

Pero en ese momento se oyó un portazo luego un sonido horroroso y la voz de la Gran Consejera se apagó para siempre.

La Federación Galáctica acababa de sucumbir ante el poder del titán loco. Y aquello solo era el comienzo de lo que estaba por llegar…


	2. Batalla en Nueva York

**Capítulo 1. Batalla en Nueva York**

Steven Strange y Wong caminaban por el Santo Sanctorum en Nueva York. El guardián quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. En aquel momento algo cayó del cielo con tanta fuerza que atravesó el suelo. Los dos guardianes se pusieron rápidamente en guardia ante la posibilidad de que aquello fuera obra de Dormammu, pero lo único que vieron fue a Bruce Banner con una cara de terror absoluto en el rostro.

"Thanos viene" repetía.

Rápidamente les contó lo ocurrido. Los asgardianos masacrados, Loki y Thor muertos…y el titán tenía ya dos gemas en su poder.

Strange sabía que no podían hacerlo solos, así que decidió pedir ayuda.

Abrió un agujero dimensional que le llevó a la ciudad de Echo Creek, ¿Qué se le había perdido allí? Resulta que unos meses atrás, Strange había conocido a la Princesa de la Dimensión Mágica de Mewni: Star Butterfly. El Doctor pensaba que ella sería de gran ayuda para el conflicto; tal vez podía parecer irresponsable pedirle a una adolescente que se involucrara en aquello, pero no era una adolescente cualquiera, con su varita mágica y libro de hechizos podía ser tan poderosa como él.

Cuando Strange le contó lo ocurrido se apresuró a ofrecerse voluntaria para ayudar, pero no quería pedir ayuda a Mewni, seguramente su madre no querría tener nada que ver en aquel asunto. Antes de irse, quería asegurarse que Marco y su familia estaban a salvo, así que abrió un agujero dimensional a su dimensión con sus tijeras mágicas, luego los empujó hacia dentro y se apresuró a cerrar el agujero.

"Al menos estarán a salvo allí" pensó.

A continuación, Strange se dispuso a contactar con Tony Stark, el cual estaba acordando los detalles de su compromiso con Pepper Potts; el filántropo había dejado caer la posibilidad de convertirse en padres… pero aquella conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Strange se presentó ante ambos a través de un agujero dimensional y le pidió a Tony que lo acompañase.

Tony se alegró tanto de ver a Bruce que le dio un cálido abrazo. Star, por su parte estaba encantada de tener delante suyo a dos de Los Vengadores, ella y Marco los admiraban mucho.

Cuando Tony se enteró que Strange tenía aquello que Thanos deseaba, la gema verde, le pido que la destruyera, pero Wong y Strange se negaron a hacerlo.

"¡Está en juego la vida de la mitad del universo!" protestó.

Pero aquellas palabras hicieron que cambiaran de idea.

Fueron conscientes de que la otra gema se encontraba en la frente de Vision, lamentablemente él había abandonado el equipo de Tony para desaparecer y no sabía dónde estaba.

"Steve puede localizarlo. Debemos llamarle"

Tony puso cara de estar ante una gran dificultad. Bruce no sabía nada de lo ocurrido en aquel enfrentamiento interno de Los Vengadores originales, de modo que le contó lo sucedido.

"Es grave, lo necesitamos"

Tony, recordó que aquel alienígena llamado Stich le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras… pero aún era reacio a contactar con Steve… además, ahora tenía un nuevo equipo, seguro que con la ayuda de James Rodhes y los demás podía lograr proteger la gema de Strange y localizar a Vision, así que sacó el móvil y se dispuso a llamar a Kim Possible, líder en su nuevo equipo durante su ausencia, pero antes de que Tony pudiera marcar el número, comenzaron a oír un jaleo que venía desde el exterior. La gente en las calles huía despavorida de un lado a otro. Tony, Star y los otros no entendían a que se debía aquel barullo… hasta que vieron como una nave gigante en forma circular estaba encima de la ciudad. El pánico se había apoderado de los habitantes que, después de las invasiones de Loki y Ultrón temían a toda forma de vida alienígena.

El sentido arácnido de Peter Parker se activó en aquel momento, se encontraba en el autobús, así que le susurró a su amigo Ned que sabía que él era Spiderman.

"Provoca un alboroto"

"¡UNA NAVE! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!" gritó Ned.

Todos miraron por la ventana, dándole tiempo a Peter de enfundarse su traje de Spiderman y salir del autobús sin ser visto para dirigirse allí, pero antes de hacerlo sacó su móvil y llamó a alguien, espero hasta que hubo respuesta y cuando descolgaron el teléfono dijo:

"Jake, creo que tenemos un problema"

De la nave se bajaron dos de los cuatro miembros de la Orden Negra: Cull Obsidian y Ebony Maw que, en nombre de Thanos anunciaron la muerte.

"Vete por donde has venido, Calamardo" le insultó Tony, algo que hizo reír a Star Butterfly.

Ante tal respuesta, Ebony Maw le pidió a su aliado que le trajera la gema de Strange.

Bruce Banner trató de transformarse en Hulk, pero el monstruo verde no quería salir… y Cull Obsidian estaba cada vez más cerca… de modo que Tony se puso su traje de Ironman y comenzó a luchar con el grandullón, al que logró lanzar contra Ebony Maw, pero este usó sus poderes telequinéticos para desviar la trayectoria, de modo que Cull Obsidian terminó golpeándose contra unos coches.

Pero Ebony Maw también suponía una amenaza, y con sus poderes telequinéticos provocó que el agua del subsuelo lanzara a Ironman a varios metros de altura, y luego lanzó contra los demás árboles; Wong y Star Butterfly crearon un escudo para proteger a Bruce y Strange respectivamente. Con el fin de mantener a Bruce a salvo, Strange abrió un agujero en el suelo que lo llevó a un parque a salvo del ataque.

"¡Daga de Cristal Ataque Corazón!" gritó Star antes de lanzarle este punzante ataque a Ebony.

Pero este se limitó a desviarlo haciendo que los filosos corazones rebanaran un árbol cercano.

"¡Hiper Tormenta de Nieve!"

Esta vez el ataque pareció surgir efecto, Ebony se quedó congelado; aprovechando la oportunidad, Ironman se lanzó contra él, pero Cull Obsidian que se había levantado, le lanzó un gancho que le hizo retroceder varios metros justo hasta donde Bruce se encontraba; a continuación, liberó a su aliado rompiendo el hielo de alrededor.

"Necesitamos tu ayuda" suplicó Ironman.

"Hulk no quiere salir" respondió Bruce son algo de angustia.

Pero el super héroe tuvo que espabilarse rápido, porque Cull Obsidian había vuelto a la carga. Pese a que lo intentaba, Hulk seguía sin manifestarse. Cull Obsidian logró derribar a Ironman, pero cuando iba a darle el golpe fatal, Spiderman detuvo el ataque, y casi al instante, un enorme dragón rojo le lanzó una llamarada al grandullón que lo echó temporalmente hacia atrás. Pero eso no bastaba ni de lejos para derrotarlo.

"¿De qué va esto?" preguntó Spiderman.

"Este tío viene del espacio. Quiere robarle un collar a un mago… ¿Y quién demonios es ese dragón rojo?" quiso saber Ironman señalando a Jake en su forma de dragón, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

"Es un aliado, Señor Stark"

"¡Vaya!" exclamó Jake "¡Entonces era verdad que conocías a Tony Stark!"

"¡EL DRAGÓN HABLA!"

Los tres formaron equipo para derrotar al grandullón que, pese a todo lograba resistir el ataque.

Por su parte, Wong, Strange y Star Butterfly se las estaban viendo con Ebony Maw, el cual usaba sus poderes telequinéticos para transformar cosas como baldosas de la acera en peligrosos objetos arrojadizos.

"¡Trampa Arcoíris para Moscas!"

El arcoíris logró detener los proyectiles enemigos, y luego Strange los devolvió haciéndole un corte en la cara. Furioso Ebony lanzó a Wong a varios metros de altura, y luego hizo lo mismo con Star, pero a ella la hizo impactarse contra un muro cercano dejándola inconsciente.

Strange se enojó de que le hubiera hecho aquello a una adolescente, y trató de detenerlo atándolo con un cordón mágico, pero Ebony se lanzó contra él y lo atrapó contra una pared.

"No está mal. Seguro que los niños te admiran"

Dicho esto, trató de arrebatarle el collar a Strange, pero estaba protegido por un escudo; con frustración, Ebony intentó estrangularlo para meterle presión, pero el Doctor pudo librarse gracias a su capa mágica que, aunque inconsciente lo sacó de allí; Ebony comenzó a perseguirlo.

"¡Chico, ve a ayudar al mago!" le ordenó Ironman a Spiderman cuando vio como el cuerpo inconsciente de Strange pasaba a escasos metros de ellos.

"Nosotros nos encargamos de este tipo" señaló Jake, y continuación provocó a Cull Obsidian para que su aliado tuviera la salida más fácil "¡Venga, me las he visto con mini hadas que pegan mejor que tú!"

Funcionó; ante aquellas palabras Cull Obsidian hizo de Jake Long su objetivo principal.

Jake usó su cola de dragón como un látigo para derribar a su oponente, pero este logró jalarle con fuerza del cuello derribándolo y comenzó a estrangularlo… por suerte Ironman acudió en su ayuda evitando un fatal desenlace para el dragón, que no obstante había quedado casi sin aliento.

Ebony Maw no tenía problema alguno en abandonar a su aliado a su suerte, así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad invocó un rayo de su nave que comenzó a absorber a ambos, al inconsciente Strange y Spiderman.

"¡Señor Stark, necesito ayuda!"

Lamentablemente aquello distrajo la atención de Ironman del combate, permitiendo a Cull Obsidian atraparlo con un parachoques de un coche dejándolo inmovilizado. Cuando el grandullón se lanzó contra él, Tony pensó que era el fin, momento en el que verdaderamente se arrepintió de no haber hecho las paces con Steve… pero Cull Obsidian terminó dando con sus huesos contra un suelo helado… ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Al girarse contempló como Wong había abierto un agujero dimensional justo a tiempo para salvar a Ironman, y, cuando trató de volver, el hechicero lo cerró, haciendo que la mano de Cull Obsidian, única parte que quedó en el exterior fuera rebanada.

"Wong, estás invitado a mi boda" dijo Stark antes de salir volando hacia la nave.

El hechicero se apresuró a socorrer a Star Butterfly y Jake Long.

Spiderman había quedado en el exterior de la nave mientras Ebony había introducido el cuerpo de Strange en el interior.

Tan pronto como Star Butterfly recuperó la consciencia, abrió un agujero dimensional hacia el interior de la nave para ayudar a Strange. No le sirvió de mucho, pues tan pronto Ebony la descubrió, logró derrotarla por segunda vez antes de darle a ella tiempo siquiera a empuñar su varita mágica.

Peter comenzó a quedarse sin aire, su traje no lo permitía respirar en el espacio; comenzó a sentirse mal… y finalmente se soltó y cayó al vacío. Por suerte, Tony le lanzó el nuevo supertraje que había diseñado para él, pero le hizo abrir un paracaídas para que lo enviara a casa, hecho esto, Tony abrió un boquete en la nave para colarse en el interior. No sabía que Spiderman también se había colado dentro por la parte trasera mientras la nave zarpaba rumbo al espacio.

En la Tierra, Jake Long había recuperado la consciencia y comenzó a explicar a Bruce y Wong la existencia de un mundo mágico secreto.

Bruce Banner vio como el teléfono que Steve le entregó a Tony se encontraba en el suelo y lo recogió. Observó como Wong abría un agujero dimensional para volver al Santo Sanctorum.

"¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros?"

"Una llamada"

* * *

 _Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. Traté de basarme en escenas de la película y encajar a los personajes externos en ellas; lo mismo intentaré hacer en el resto del mismo, pero si pueden me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el tema._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Intentaré actualizar el fic lo antes posible._


	3. Los Vengadores se reunen

_Les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Los Vengadores se reúnen**

En un motel perdido de Escocia, Vision bajo un aspecto humano se había despertado a causa de unas molestas jaquecas, no sabía por qué, pero últimamente lo molestaban mucho. A su lado, Wanda Maximoff (conocida como Bruja Escarlata) aún dormía. Después de que ella escapara de la justicia, a Visión le llevo un tiempo dar con su paradero, pero cuando por fin lo había conseguido, había decidido renunciar a su posición en Los Nuevos Vengadores de Tony por ella, haría cualquier cosa por ella; pero ella aún se escondía de la Justicia, así que intentaban ser discretos encontrándose secretamente en rincones del planeta lo más remotos posibles.

Cuando la pareja abandonó el motel sabía que había llegado el momento de separarse, pero no querían tener que hacerlo… no, no había manera de que pudieran estar juntos, ambos habían elegido un bando diferente durante el conflicto y ahora debían cargar con las consecuencias de sus acciones. De pronto, fijaron su vista en una noticia de la televisión, alertaba sobre el ataque a Nueva York, el avistamiento de un extraño objeto, la de un dragón rojo, una chica con poderes mágicos y por último la desaparición de Tony Stark.

Sin previo aviso algo había apuñalado a Visión por la espalda. Wanda contempló horrorizada como su amado era empalado y su identidad revelada.

Corvus Glaive apareció enfrente de ella apretando los dientes de forma amenazadora como si de un lobo se tratase. Ella se preparaba para hacerle frente y defender a Visión, cuando por la espalda la atacó a traición Proxima Mindnight la última de los miembros de La Orden Negra; a causa del ataque, la Bruja Escarlata salió despedida y atravesó el cristal de un portal, por fortuna se recuperó a tiempo para salvar a su amado cuando los malvados trataban de sacar la gema de su cabeza usando sus armas a modo de palanca.

De nada les sirvió el intento de retirarse; como si fueran depredadores, los dos miembros de la Orden Negra los siguieron y comenzaron enfrentamientos de uno contra uno. No cabía duda de que los poderes tanto de Wanda como de Visión eran extraordinarios, por desgracia para ellos, tanto Corvus Glaive como Proxima Mindnight estaban extraordinariamente preparados para la lucha, y parecían ir ganando el enfrentamiento. Los de la Orden Negra lograron noquear a Vision y acorralar a la Bruja Escarlata en el interior del metro… pero antes de atacar, la única mujer del orden negro vio a una figura al otro lado de la vía… ¿Qué había ido a hacer allí? A modo de prevención le lanzó su arma, pero la sombra lo detuvo, y se reveló como Steve Rogers, más conocido como Capitán América. Y no estaba solo, antes de que cualquiera de los villanos pudiera reaccionar, Natasha Romanoff (Viuda Negra) y Sam Wilson (Halcón) ya estaban allí y los habían arrinconado.

"No queremos mataros, pero lo haremos" los amenazó Natasha.

"¿Quién os envía?" quiso saber Steve.

Pero Proxima Mindnight simplemente soltó una risa sarcástica al ver como la nave en la que habían llegado, estaba allí, y se retiró junto con Corvus Glaive.

Conscientes de que se encontraban ante un gran problema, tal como Bruce los advirtió cuando llamó por teléfono a Steve, decidieron regresar a la base de Los Vengadores, aún sabiendo que se exponían a ser detenidos por desobedecer al Gobierno.

En el cuartel general, James Rodhes (War Machine) junto con Kim Possible discutían con Ejecutivos del Gobierno, que les exigían detener a los fugitivos. Cuando vieron entrar a Steve y los demás, Kim Possible se puso en guardia, mientras los del Gobierno les exigieron detenerlos… pero James Rodhes simplemente cortó el comunicado y les brindó a sus ex compañeros una calurosa bienvenida.

No tardaron mucho en presentarse los nuevos reclutas, entre los que no solo se encontraba Kim, sino también Hiro junto con sus amigos GoGo Tomaggo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred y Bymax el robot.

Parecía como si el sueño de Fred de formar equipo con todos Los Vengadores estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad.

Pero no habían ido para charlar, sino por la grave crisis que iba a ocurrir. Lo primero y más importante era decidir qué hacer con la Gema del Infinito que Visión tenía en la cabeza.

"Debes destruirla, Wanda" rogó él.

Pero ella se negó, no quería terminar con el amor de su vida.

"No hay otra manera, y lo sabes"

"Sí, debe de haber una manera de… quitarte esa gema sin matarte"

Parecía descabellado, pero… ¿Y si no lo era tanto? Tal vez sí existiera una manera.

"¿Puedes echarle un vistazo, Hiro?" le preguntó Steve, que acababa de enterarse por medio de una conversación que el chaval era un genio.

Este observó cuidadosamente a Visión; puso cara de estar resolviendo un complicado problema de matemáticas, y, finalmente negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, temo que, aunque tengo una ligera idea de cómo, creo no tener la tecnología necesaria para solucionar esto"

Las palabras del chaval le dieron una nueva idea a Steve.

"Tal vez tú no, pero creo que hay alguien que sí la tiene"

El plan era muy sencillo: visitar Wakanda. El país que recientemente se había abierto al mundo después de años en la sombra, gobernado por T'Challa, más conocido como Black Panther, amigo de Steve.

"Espera, deberíamos ir todos Los Vengadores ¿Viejos y nuevos? ¿No?" preguntó Kim.

"En el jet hay sitio de sobra" contestó Sam, extrañado ante la pregunta.

"No, quiero decir que debemos coger un segundo jet. También se incluyen a los miembros honoríficos"

Y es que, Tony había nombrado varios miembros honoríficos durante aquel tiempo que Los Vengadores habían estado divididos. El segundo jet conducido por Kim hizo varias paradas: primero en Townsville, a recoger a Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus; luego en Hawaii donde el experimento 626 ya estaba listo (y se había enterado de la caída de la Federación Galáctica, cosa que les contó), y por último en París, a recoger a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Al grupo también se habían unido Jake Long, el dragón americano, y su prometida Rose, ninja especializada en la lucha. Cuando estuvieron todos juntos, se dirigieron a Wakanda.

Entretanto, en la Nave de Ebony Maw, Strange y Star Buttefly estaban prisioneros.

Con el fin de que el Doctor le entregara voluntariamente la Gema Verde, Ebony comenzó a torturarlo clavando unas finas pero afiladísimas agujas en su rostro.

Ironman observaba la escena escondido, preguntándose de qué manera podía detener aquello, ya se había enfrentado hacia un rato con aquel miembro de la Orden Negra, y sabía lo poderoso que era. Se enfadó mucho al ver a Spiderman en la nave, y más teniendo en cuenta que le había ordenado volver a casa, pero el muchacho enseguida le dijo que tenía un plan…

Cuando Strange comenzó a gritar de dolor ante semejante tortura, Tony se dejó ver y le exigió a Maw que liberara al Doctor.

"No puedes vencerme"

Acto seguido usó sus poderes telequinéticos para usar objetos de la nave contra Ironman, pero justo en ese momento Spiderman lo sorprendió de lado golpeándolo y lanzándolo; rápidamente Tony abrió un boquete en la nave por el que Ebony Maw salió disparado, muriendo rápidamente al ser congelado en el espacio. Uno de los miembros de la Orden Negra acababa de perecer. Rápidamente Ironman taponó nuevamente el agujero de la nave.

Después de liberar al Doctor Strange y Star Butterfly, este les rogó que volvieran a casa.

"Strange tiene razón" coincidió Tony "Vosotros dos solo sois adolescentes"

"Tú también, Tony" le corrigió Strange.

Pero por supuesto el filántropo se negó.

"Ya he elegido a mis aliados para esta misión, están al caer" anunció Strange.

No había terminado de decir esto, cuando un portal se abrió en la nave y aparecieron tres mujeres acompañadas de un niño, o eso creían, en realidad eran las Gemas de Cristal, un grupo venido del espacio exterior que protegía la Tierra de seres extra dimensionales

Strange les contó rápidamente aquello a lo que se enfrentaban; Perla, la más alta y delgada estaba aterrorizada; Amatista parecía contenta de enfrentarse a un rival tan poderoso inconsciente del verdadero peligro; el rostro de Granate no se alteró lo más mínimo… y Steven se había hecho amigo de Star muy rápidamente y en aquel momento ambos estaban en un rincón aparte de la nave contándose todas sus aventuras.

"¿Por qué habéis traído al chaval?" quiso saber el doctor.

"Steven es parte del equipo y es muy fuerte. Ha combatido a seres muy poderosos él solo" fue la contundente respuesta de Granate.

"Pero Thanos…"

"¡A Thanos le voy a machacar el culo!" interrumpió Amatista con emoción.

Ninguno, ni Steven ni Star, ni Ironman ni Spiderman quiso dejar la nave, así que decidieron qué hacer a continuación. Tony propuso ir ellos mismos a combatir a Thanos, pues la nave estaba en modo piloto automático todo el tiempo. Aunque sonaba a locura, en realidad no era tan mala idea, si lo pillaban de sorpresa y lograban arrebatarle las gemas que ya tenía antes de que él consiguiera las de la Tierra podrían derrotarlo.

"No estoy dispuesto a sacrificar la vida de ninguno de los niños" anunció Strange en tono severo.

"Felicidades" le dijo Tony a Peter Parker "Ahora eres un Vengador oficialmente"

Y Peter Parker se emocionó.


	4. El ascenso de Thanos

_Aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. El ascenso de Thanos**

La nave Milano surcaba el espacio al ritmo de una pegadiza melodía. Sus ocupantes, los Guardianes de la Galaxia acababan de recibir una llamada de socorro proveniente del lugar al que se dirigían. Los ocupantes de la nave Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Mantis y Rocket le echaban en cara al miembro más joven Groot su comportamiento.

Tan pronto llegaron donde la llamada se encontraba se les puso la piel de gallina y sus rostros reflejaron pavor al contemplar aquellos cadáveres de la nave flotando en el espacio, el resultado de la masacre producida por Thanos y la Orden Negra. Creyeron que no había supervivientes… hasta que un cuerpo inconsciente se estrelló contra su nave y abrió los ojos, no se trataba de otro que Thor.

Mientras Mantis leía las emociones del superviviente aun inconsciente, el resto de los Guardianes se burlaban de Peter al cual comparaban con Thor el cual decían que era más guapo y musculoso. Cuando Mantis lo despertó Thor no podía creer lo que estaba en frente suyo: un árbol, un mapache parlante (aunque el dios pensaba que era un conejo), una mujer medio bicho, otra de color verde y un ser grande y raro.

Cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente les contó su encuentro con Thanos y como había conseguido ya dos gemas. Gamora le contó como el plan del titán no era otro que el de matar a la mitad de la población de todo el Universo.

El dios del trueno reveló entonces que Tiván el coleccionista tenía la Gema Roja y creía que Thanos iría allí.

"Las gemas del tiempo y la mente están a salvo en la Tierra. Están con los Vengadores. Nadie sabe donde está la gema del alma, así que no puede conseguirla. De modo que irá a Nowhere para robarla"

Gamora se mordió el labio y su cara empalideció, pero intentó disimularlo.

"¡Tenemos que impedírselo!" exclamó Peter Quill.

Pero Thor negó con la cabeza.

"Hay que ir a Nadavellir"

Rocket había oído hablar de aquel lugar:

"Allí fabrican las mejores armas del universo. Quiero ir"

Como el resto del equipo se negaba, el grupo se dividió. Rocket y Groot decidieron acompañar a Thor a Nadavellir; por otra parte, el resto del equipo iría a Nowhere para detener a Thanos antes de que se hiciera con la tercera Gema del Infinito.

Durante el viaje, Gamora se acercó a Peter para pedirle que, en caso de que Thanos (su padrastro) la capturara, él debía matarla.

"No puedo decirte por qué, Peter. Tú también lo sabrías"

"Pero Gamora…"

"¡Prométemelo!"

Finalmente, él lo hizo. Ante la perspectiva de perderla, decidió sincerarse en los sentimientos de amor que había estado reprimiendo todo aquel tiempo, y finalmente le confesó su amor, algo que ella también compartía. Parecía que, después de todo aquel tiempo de indecisión finalmente el amor había surgido.

Pero la guerra no deja pie a los sentimientos.

Los Guardianes de la Galaxia no tardaron mucho en llegar a Nowhere, el planeta que era constantemente visitado por delincuentes, pero ahora ellos eran un chiste comparados con aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse.

Al llegar al despacho del coleccionista, caminaron sigilosamente y, observaron como Thanos lo estaba amenazando.

"¡Ese miserable! ¡Pagará por las vidas de mi esposa y mi hija!" gritó Drax.

A punto estuvo el musculoso de cargarse el plan de Peter, pero Mantis lo evitó.

"Duerme" dijo tocando la sien del grandullón, que cayó.

A la señal de Peter, Gamora atacó a Thanos, clavándole sus afiladas espadas en la garganta y la cabeza, único punto débil del titán… el malvado había caído al suelo… ¿Muerto? No lo sabían, pero un torrente de lágrimas había comenzado a caer por el rostro de Gamora.

No. No solo no había muerto, sino que Thanos había matado al coleccionista y se había hecho con la gema roja, la gema de la realidad; todo lo que habían visto hasta aquel momento no era sino una ilusión. En realidad, Thanos había masacrado Nowhere sin dejar un solo superviviente.

"Hay algo que tenemos que discutir, pequeña" le dijo a Gamora.

No debía ser bueno, a juzgar por la sonrisa en el rostro de este.

Usando la gema roja, deformó horriblemente los cuerpos de Drax y Mantis.

Peter no pudo resistir más y salió de su escondite, apuntando con su arma a Thanos, el cual sonreía, no, el arma no se podía comparar lo más mínimo al Guantelete del Infinito, y menos con tres de las Gemas del Infinito ya en su poder.

"A él no, Peter. Dispárame a mí" suplicó Gamora.

El rostro del hombre se llenó de seriedad, era incapaz de hacer daño al amor de su vida.

"¡Me lo prometiste!"

Era verdad, pero… la mano de Peter comenzaba a temblar mientras Thanos se burlaba de él por no poder cumplir su promesa… el titán acercó aun más a su hija adoptada al arma.

"Te quiero más que a nada" le dijo ella desolada.

"Yo también te quiero" respondió él.

Finalmente se decidió a cumplir su promesa, pero al apretar el arma solo salieron burbujas, Thanos había usado la gema de la realidad para alterar el arma.

"¡SUELTA A GAMORA!"

Sin previo aviso un ataque había dado a Thanos por la espalda. Al girarse con furia vio a Angolmois, fugitiva espacial y miembro honorífica de los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

"¡Mois!" exclamó Peter con alegría al verla.

Ella sonrió.

"Encontré esos refuerzos que buscaba"

A la señal, cinco naves comenzaron a disparar al titán desde el cielo. Pertenecían al Caporal Giroro (amigo de Mois) y a los Rangers Galácticos, la fuerza de defensa del Sistema Solana, formada por Ratchet, Clank, Cora, Brax, Qwark, Elaris y Ángela.

Sin embargo, la superioridad numérica no iba a ayudarles contra el poder de las Gemas del Infinito. Usando la gema roja alteró la realidad, haciendo que las naves se estrellaran.

"¡NO!" gritó Mois al ver aquello.

Giroro salió de entre los escombros.

"Si crees que me vas a vencer con eso es porque no me conoces"

Cora, Elaris, Ángela y Qwark también habían resultado ilesos y adoptaron la posición defensiva. Y Ratchet había logrado agarrarse a Clank, el cual convirtió su cuerpo en una hélice para ayudarlo a bajar a tierra. Sin embargo, Brax Lectrus no había sido tan afortunado, ya nunca más volvería a Solana a ver a su novia, Thanos se había encargado de separarlos para siempre.

El titán loco solo se dedicó a sonreír mientras abría un portal con la gema azul del espacio y se marchó por él llevándose a Gamora. Los cuerpos de Drax y Mantis volvieron a restaurarse en cuanto el titán se marchó.

"¡Peter!" exclamó Angolmois corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo; a pesar de lo ocurrido se alegraba de verlos "Dejad que os presente"

Rápidamente los Rangers Galácticos y los Guardianes de la Galaxia decidieron hacer equipo para hacer frente al enemigo común: Thanos.

En su gigantesca nave, Thanos le explicaba a Gamora la razón por la que había diezmado a prácticamente casi toda su especie.

"Era un precio necesario que pagar por la supervivencia del Universo"

"¡No lo sabes!"

"¡Soy el único que lo hace y el único con capacidad de actuar!"

Thanos sabía que Gamora había encontrado una de las Gemas del Infinito, pero le había mentido diciéndole que no y que, por mucho que la torturara no iba a confesárselo, pues ella lo odiaba con toda su alma… pero el titán aun guardaba un as en la manga, y la llevó a las mazmorras de la nave.

Atada por unas finísimas cuerdas casi invisibles se encontraba Nébula, la medio hermana de Gamora.

"Vino aquí a matarme, casi lo consigue" explicó Thanos.

Acto seguido comenzó a separar las partes robóticas del cuerpo de Nébula haciéndola gritar de dolor. Gamora no podía soportar ver sufrir así a su hermana así que suplicó a su padrastro que la dejara.

"¡Nunca encontré la gema del alma!"

Thanos no la creyó, por supuesto, y proyectó la memoria de Nébula donde aparecía un holograma donde ambas hermanas hablaban sobre él… y en un punto de la grabación Gamora confesaba haber quemado un mapa con la localización de la gema.

"¿Dónde está la gema?" exigió él.

Su hijastra no estaba dispuesta a decírselo así que Thanos volvió a torturar a Nébula hasta que Gamora terminó diciéndole su localización: El planeta Volmir.

Thanos se la llevó allí, en donde fueron recibidos por quién una vez fue derrotado por Capitán América: Cráneo Rojo, quien sabía donde se encontraba la gema.

Sin embargo, según las palabras del ex villano, no podía obtenerla sin más.

"Debes sacrificar algo que ames, una vida por otra vida"

Aquel era el plan de Gamora, Thanos era un ser lleno de ambición, en su interior no podía albergar amor, de aquel modo nunca podría obtener la gema… pero cuando el titán se dio la vuelta, tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba directamente a los suyos. Horrorizada, Gamora se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado, al parecer Thanos sí amaba a alguien, a ella; todo aquel tiempo al lado de este lo había hecho odiarlo con toda su alma, pero al contrario que esta, Thanos sí la quería como hija adoptiva… sabiendo lo que ocurriría si su padrastro conseguía la gema, ella intento suicidarse clavándose una daga, pero el titán loco la convirtió en burbujas al igual que hizo en Nowhere con el arma de Peter Quill. Después agarró a Gamora y la lanzó por el acantilado con el fin de obtener la cuarta Gema del Infinito; ella profirió un alarido hasta que finalmente terminó de caer. El cuerpo de Gamora que hacía unos minutos rebosaba vitalidad y belleza, yacía ahora en posición grotesca al fondo del acantilado.

Y lo que era peor de todo, Thanos ya tenía la Gema del alma y estaba a únicamente dos gemas de llegar a su meta.


	5. Visitando Nadavellir

_Aquí está el cuarto capítulo de mi historia, espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Visitando Nadavellir**

La vida no había sido nada justa con Thor, el Dios del trueno; primero había vivido la mayor parte de su vida enemistado con su medio hermano; luego habían perdido a su padre Odín cuando este pasó a mejor vida por la edad; cuando conoció a su hermana Hela esta había resultado ser una asesina despiadada, por lo cual tras luchar con ella perdió el ojo y por si esto fuera poco su hogar, Asgard fue diezmado por el Ragnarok (esto acabó también con la vida de Hela) y, cuando por fin había logrado hacer las paces con su medio hermano Loki, Thanos lo había asesinado. No, tenía que ser fuerte, una gran guerra acababa de comenzar, solo sobrevivirían los más fuertes.

Se consoló pensando que ahora no estaba solo, Rocket y Groot estaban con él, y eran unos compañeros de viaje geniales.

Estaban viajando, cuando se encontraron con una enorme flota. Rápidamente se pusieron en guardia ante la posibilidad de que se tratara de Thanos o sus aliados, pero no, se trataba de las fuerzas enviadas desde Lylat, guiadas por Samus Aran.

A la nave llegó un comunicado.

"Samus Aran al habla, solicito permiso para hablar con el capitán"

La respuesta no pudo llegar con más mala baba.

"Pues soy yo, y no, no tengo ganas de hablar con una rubia tontita de bote, especialmente si es cazarrecompensas"

Siendo un ex delincuente Rocket no podía ver a los cazarrecompensas, de ahí la amargura en su mensaje; la respuesta de ella no se hizo esperar, le gritó que como se atrevía a hablarle así, que si no sabía con quién estaba hablando.

El asunto se les habría ido de las manos y hubiera llevado a un enfrentamiento armado, pero afortunadamente Thor estaba ahí.

"Conejo, déjame hablar con ella" le dijo a Rocket.

Fue así como Samus y los pilotos de Lylat se enteraron de que Thanos había masacrado a la mitad de los Asgardianos; por su parte Thor se enteró de que el titán había destruido a la Federación Galáctica. Por lo tanto, era preciso que unieran fuerzas si querían ser rivales para el villano. La flota decidió acompañarlos para ir todos juntos a Nadavellir.

Si bien era cierto que la relación entre Samus y Rocket había empezado de una forma horrible, no podía negarse que el mapache había hecho buenas migas con Fox Mc Cloud, líder de los pilotos de Lylat, admiraba mucho sus formidables habilidades de vuelo.

El viaje al planeta no iba a ser ni de lejos un camino de rosas, cuando estaban a la mitad una enorme lluvia de meteoritos se les vino encima.

El Star Fox se las habían visto con cosas mucho peores, ágilmente esquivaron aquellas piedras del espacio. Samus no estaba a tanto nivel, y a punto estuvo de ser golpeada por una, pero Thor lo impidió apartando su nave de la trayectoria justo a tiempo.

"Gracias"

"No hay de qué"

Ambos se miraron un momento… ¿Acaso ellos…?

Rocket puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Cortad ya el rollo romántico, me vais a hacer vomitar!"

No todos lograron sobrevivir a aquello, de las cincuenta naves que formaban las tropas de Lylat habían caído al menos diez, de modo que ahora el número de fuerzas había disminuido.

Finalmente, llegaron todos juntos a su destino, sin embargo, no parecía el mismo lugar.

"¿Por qué la estrella no da energía a la fábrica?" quiso saber Thor.

El dios del trueno acompañado de Rocket, Samus Aran y Fox Mc Cloud inspeccionaron el lugar, pero no parecía haber nadie allí, excepto… de las sombras salió un gigante.

El zorro y la Cazarrecompensas ya habían sacado sus armas para dispararlo, sin embargo el gigante fue más rápido de lo que pensaban, con un rápido pero duro golpe lanzó a ambos por los aires; Rocket apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y recibió una patada que también lo derribó y luego Thor recibió otro duro impacto. El gigante avanzó hacia este último para rematarlo.

"¡Eitri, espera!" suplicó el dios del trueno.

El gigante se detuvo y, poco después lo reconoció.

"¿Thor?"

Cuando la situación se calmó un poco, el gigante pidió perdón por haberlos atacado.

"Eitri, ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Thor.

"Thanos, vino aquí y nos atacó" Todos apretaron los puños de rabia al oír el nombre, su enemigo siempre iba un paso por delante. Eitri continuó con su relato: "Quería que le fabricáramos algo capaz de albergar en su interior las gemas del infinito, y lo hicimos a cambio de la vida. Le fabricamos el mejor guantelete que podía existir, ¿Y sabéis lo que hizo después? Mató a todo el mundo, solo me dejó a mí, pero, mis manos ya no son lo que eran"

Les enseñó los muñones pues el titán loco le había arrancado las manos para evitar que pudiera volver a trabajar; Rocket reprimió la náusea que le invadió.

¿Y ahora qué harían? Tenían dos opciones: Ir a donde fuera que estuviera Thanos y luchar con él, o quedarse y buscar una solución.

La cosa pintaba mal, las posibilidades de encontrar una solución eran casi nulas, sin embargo, luchar contra el titán sin un arma suficientemente poderosa para matarlo era prácticamente un suicidio… de modo que se decidieron por la segunda opción.

Slippy Toad, el más hábil en lo que a tecnología se refería, del sistema Lylat (y mejor amigo de Fox) pronto se bajo de la nave y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar.

"Sí" dijo "Creo que podremos poner esto en marcha"

"¿Ponerlo en marcha?" preguntó Samus atónita "¿Quieres decir…?"

"Sí, construiremos nosotros mismos el arma" exclamó Thor con decisión, quien había entendido perfectamente las palabras de Slippy.

Fox rápidamente se alzó como líder de los pilotos de Lylat.

"La mitad que vigilen nuestros alrededores y si ven algo sospechoso den la voz de alarma"

Entre todos comenzaron a poner en marcha el sistema. Sin embargo, tanto Groot como Falco Lombardi se negaron a colaborar. El árbol estaba enganchado con su maquinita, mientras el halcón creía que todo aquello era una estupidez, que lo mejor habría sido ir a pegarse con Thanos.

"¡Sois todos unos ilusos!" les gritó él.

"¡Me da igual que no nos ayudes, pero al menos no nos molestes!" le recriminó Fox.

La ex novia de Falco, Katt Monroe solo le dedicó una mirada severa.

Slippy se puso con Eitri, que le explicaba como funcionaba todo; la rana aprendía con rapidez. Con ellos también iba Krystal, la cual ayudaba a su compañero con alguna palanca, pues ella era más fuerte que él, a raíz de todo el tiempo que había estado viviendo en Sauria.

Pronto el lugar volvía a funcionar, pero había un problema.

"Necesitamos energía de la estrella, pero el portal"

"Os lo dije…" comenzó a decir Falco, pero se calló enseguida porque Rocket lo había apuntado con una de sus armas.

"¡CIERRA EL PICO!"

"Venga, intentamos llevarnos bien" intentó poner paz Fox.

"Fox tiene razón" coincidió Samus "Peleándonos no vamos a lograr nada, debemos encontrar una solución"

Pero Thor ya tenía la solución.

"Yo mantendré abierta la escotilla"

"¡Estás loco!" le recriminó Rocket "Esa estrella tiene una energía cercana a la del sol. ¡Te achicharrarías!"

"Sólo necesitamos unos segundos, ¿Verdad?" preguntó el dios del trueno.

Eitri y Slippy asintieron.

Rocket subió a Thor allí arriba, pero aún tenían un pequeño problema, la escotilla era demasiado ancha, y los brazos del dios del trueno no llegaban.

Samus Aran tuvo una solución, darle su arma más poderosa, el látigo de plasma, con él sí que llegaba, y era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar la escotilla sin romperse.

"Estás loco" le dijo ella "Pero… eso me gusta"

Cuando la puerta se abrió, la energía de la estrella llegó a la factoría, que los pilotos de Lylat ayudaron a poner en marcha, y poco después el arma en forma de hacha estaba forjándose. El problema es que Thor comenzaba a quemarse cada vez más y más. Sus alaridos de dolor eran alarmantes. Fox quería que lo dejara, pero Samus no se lo permitió.

"Él quiere hacer eso"

"¿Estás loca? ¿Es que no te importa?"

"Claro que sí, pero sé que él…"

"¡No me vengas con esas!" exclamó zafándose del agarre "¡Voy a ayudarlo!"

"¡Fox, no me obligues a hacerte daño! ¡Ambos sabemos del Torneo de Super Smash Bros que puedo contigo!"

"Nunca nos hemos enfrentado directamente… ¿A qué esperas?"

Justo antes de que llegara la sangre al río, Krystal intervino. Colocó su mano en el hombro de Fox y tuvo unas palabras de calma.

"Ella no quiere hacer daño a Thor, está tan preocupada como tú por él, ¿Sabes? Es solo que confía en él"

Las palabras de su compañera parecieron tranquilizar a Fox.

La energía de la estrella fueron tan altas llegadas a un punto, que deshicieron el látigo de plasma de Samus y carbonizaron en buena parte la piel de Thor, que cayó.

Por suerte el cuerpo del hacha había sido forjado a tiempo, pero ¿Y el mango? Thor era el único que podía mantener esa escotilla abierta, los demás no tendrían ninguna posibilidad, se achicharrarían en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

Groot levantó por primera vez la vista de su maquinita, y al ver a Thor así de herido decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, así que se arrancó una buena parte de sí mismo… y eso sirvió de mango para el hacha.

Nada más empuñar el arma, el poder volvió a brotar de nuevo por el cuerpo del dios del trueno.

"¿Quién se viene a matar a Thanos?" preguntó.

Rocket, Samus, Groot, Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy y todos los presentes sonrieron.

* * *

 _La idea de dejar entrever una atracción entre Samus Aran y Thor no entraba en mis planes iniciales, pero después de ver la película me dije "¿Y por qué no?", de todas formas no creo que lo desarrolle a fondo, al menos de momento... ¿A ustedes qué les parece esta idea?_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente debido a exámenes puede que se demore un poco, pero aún así intentaré actualizar lo antes posible,_


	6. Colisión

_Aquí está el quinto capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Colisión**

Desde su encarcelamiento, Nébula había oído hablar al Orden Negro sobre Thanos; al parecer esperaba recibir la gema verde en su planeta natal: Titán.

Engañando a su carcelero, logró liberarse de sus ataduras, y mandar un comunicado antes de escapar de la nave:

"Mantis, reúnete conmigo Titán"

Entretanto, la nave en la que viajaban Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Strange, Star Butterfly y las Gemas de Cristal estaba a punto de llegar al planeta Titán.

"No creo que este trasto se auto aparque" comentó Tony, y comenzó a dar instrucciones a los demás para aparcar la nave.

Peter Parker deseoso de demostrar su valía de inmediato se ofreció voluntario, lo mismo que Steven. Ambos forcejearon un poco para ver cuál de los dos manejaba el chisme de aparcar, pero finalmente Peter Parker ganó al ser más mayor; Steven se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

No obstante manejar aquello era más difícil de lo que parecía, y tanto él como Tony eran incapaces; la nave comenzó a caer e iba a estrellarse irremediablemente, si no hacían algo pronto el impacto sería fatal… para evitar males, tanto el Doctor Strange como Star Butterfly comenzaron a usar su magia con el fin de que la caída hiciera el menor daño posible. Haciendo un enorme estruendo, el aparato cayó a tierra.

Apenas se levantó, Perla corrió hacia donde estaban los más jóvenes.

"¿Estáis bien?" les preguntó preocupada a Steven y Star.

Steven asintió, pues había tenido suerte de resultar ileso gracias a la magia de sus camaradas

"Eso ha sido… ¡La bomba!" exclamó Star, a lo que los demás la miraron con cara de fastidio, solo ella podía encontrar divertido algo como aquello… Pero Star no era la única que decía cosas raras.

"Si un alien me pone un huevo y me sale uno del pecho que os devora, lo siento" dijo Peter Parker.

Pensando que era otra tontería, Stark se erigió en líder del grupo.

"¡No quiero oír más tonterías de nadie! ¡Este viaje es algo serio!"

Sin embargo, había malinterpretado las palabras de Peter Parker, quien en realidad trataba de advertirles de la presencia de alguien… pero antes de poder explicarse una misteriosa esfera explosiva los había alcanzado y los lanzó por los aires.

Un extraño grupo de once figuras entraron en la nave. Uno de ellos lanzó un grito.

"¡THANOS!"

Inmediatamente lanzó una cuchilla contra Strange, pero este creó un escudo y, a continuación le lanzó a este grandote desconocido su capa, que se enredó en su cara.

En realidad, eran los Guardianes de la Galaxia y los Rangers Galácticos, quienes creían (al igual que sus enemigos) que eran aliados de Thanos. Pero en aquel momento, debido a la confusión ningún equipo parecía dispuesto a negociar.

Peter Quill comenzó a dispararlos, pero Tony protegió a sus aliados, antes de disparar un misil que no lo alcanzó por milímetros.

Cuando Mantis avanzó hacia Parker, este retrocedió espantado por su aspecto.

"¡No pongas huevos en mi cuerpo!"

Acto seguido la disparó telaraña para paralizarla, pero antes de poder hacer nada más recibió una descarga eléctrica de Angolmois.

"¡Deja en paz a mi amiga!" gritó.

"¡GOLPE DE CUPCAKES!" exclamó Star lanzándola el hechizo.

Angolmois esquivó el golpe, y este impactó en Drax el cual estaba cegado por la capa de Strange y solo pudo soltar una palabrota mientras recibía el impacto.

"¡Foca miserable! ¡Pagarás lo que le has hecho al bueno de Drax!" la maldijo Angolmois.

"¿A quién llamas "foca" espantajo horripilante?" respondió Star empuñando su varita.

"¡Yo te mato!"

Ambas se enzarzaron en un encarnizado combate. No había duda de que Star era una hechicera más poderosa, pero la Lanza de Lucifer, el arma de Angolmois equilibraba mucho las cosas pese a tener solo la mitad de su poder.

Los Rangers Galácticos se apresuraban a ayudar a sus aliados, pero delante tenían a otro poderoso grupo, Las Gemas de Cristal. Ellas eran más fuertes, pero los Rangers tenían mucho mejor armamento.

Perla valientemente atacó a Elaris, la cual tenía poco entrenamiento en combate y, estaba a punto de vencerla cuando Ratchet, usando a Clank como un impulsor la derribó. El Lombax apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer otro movimiento cuando fue golpeado por el látigo de Amatista.

"¡Pelea conmigo, tejón!" le gritó ella lanzándose al combate.

"¡Con mucho gusto!" respondió él mientras se limpiaba la sangre del lugar donde el látigo había impactado "¡Y no soy un tejón! Sea lo que sea eso"

Granate, la más fuerte de las gemas de Cristal peleaba ella sola contra dos adversarias Ángela y Cora, y, pese a la superioridad numérica iba aganando.

Por último, estaba Steven, el cual se había quedado rezagado. Qwark se rio al verlo.

"¿En serio? ¿Me dejáis a mí, el más guapo y fuerte el rival más débil?" en realidad nadie tenía en cuenta a Qwark, pues era arrogante y creído "Anda, pequeño. Vuelve a casa con tu mamá"

"¡No se te ocurra hablar de mi madre!"

Al haber sido criado por su padre y no haber llegado a conocer jamás a su madre, Steven no soportaba que nadie le mencionara a su madre, así que con toda su rabia lo golpeó, que, con su super fuerza hizo saltar varios dientes a su adversario.

"Ver para creer…" fueron las palabras de Qwark antes de caer al suelo sin sentido.

"¡Payaso patético!" lo insultó el Caporal Giroro, el último de los miembros de la alianza (aunque él no perteneciera a ningún equipo, ni a los Guardianes de la Galaxia ni a los Rangers Galácticos); acto seguido disparó con sus armas a Steven, que se defendió con un escudo. Tantos años de batallas habían congelado el corazón del caporal que no tenía problemas en atacar a un niño.

La lucha fue encarnizada, en un momento Steven logró golpear a Giroro transformando su escudo en uno con espinas; eso distrajo la atención de Star Butterfly, y permitió a Angolmois dejarla sin sentido mediante un ataque con su Lanza de Lucifer.

Peter Quill logró acorralar a Tony Stark, y a continuación agarró a Peter Parker, que se encontraba debilitado por el ataque recibido minutos atrás; agarrándolo con fuerza lo usó de escudo y le puso su arma en la cabeza justo en el momento que Tony se liberó y apuntó a su vez a Drax que aún se encontraba forcejeando por la capa.

"¡Que nadie se mueva!" ordenó el líder de los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

Todos cesaron sus combates. Giroro se encontraba en el suelo igual que Qwark mientras Steven aún permanecía en pose defensiva; Angolmois iba a rematar a Star pero se había detenido justo a tiempo; Cora y Ángela habían logrado acorralar a Granate; y Amatista tenía a Ratchet en una especie de llave de lucha mientras sus armas habían quedado tiradas en el suelo.

"¡Ahora decidme donde está Gamora o le vuelo la cabeza a este friki!" amenazó Peter Quill.

"Hazlo y yo reviento a este" respondió Tony apuntando con su arma a Drax.

"Puedo aguantarlo" respondió Drax.

"No puedes" respondieron Mantis y el Doctor Strange al unísono.

"¡Si atacas a mi amigo te juro que yo la mato a ella!" fue la respuesta de Angolmois hablando con toda la rabia del mundo mientras blandía su arma sobre Star de forma amenazante.

"Pues yo acabo con tu amiga la rana" replicó Steven.

No había duda de que estaban ante un auténtico duelo mexicano, si uno se sobrepasaba varias vidas podrían perderse…

"Si no me lo decís os mataré y se lo sacaré a Thanos" amenazó Peter Quill.

"Y yo le ayudaré" añadió Mois.

Al oír estas palabras, la mente del Doctor Strange comenzó a entender lo que realmente pasaba.

"¿A quién servís vosotros?"

"A nadie, yo soy de Misuri" respondió Peter Quill.

"Entonces, eres de la Tierra" respondió rápidamente Granate.

"¿No estáis con Thanos?" preguntó ya más calmada Perla.

"¡No!" contestaron Peter y Mois a la vez.

"He venido a matarle, se ha llevado a mi chica, ¿Quiénes sois?"

"Somos Los Vengadores" respondió Peter Parker.

"Y nosotros Las Gemas de Cristal" añadió Steven mientras señalaba a sus tres amigas.

Pero tan pronto como acabó de decir esto, Angolmois se había lanzado como una flecha contra Tony Stark mientras lo apuntaba con su arma.

"¡MISERABLES CANALLAS! ¡VOSOTROS ACABASTEÍS CON LA TROPA DE MI TÍO KERORO!"

Era verdad, hacía seis años, después de que S.H.I.E.L.D. descubriera a la tropa invasora keronense, había enviado a Los Vengadores a acabar con su vida, cosa que hicieron, solo Kururu y Giroro habían sobrevivido (y Kururu se había pasado al lado de Thanos obligando a Angolmois y los Rangers Galácticos a acabar con su vida). El rostro de Angolmois reflejaba ira ciega, estaba dispuesta a matar a Tony, pero Mantis, que había logrado liberarse de la telaraña corrió hacia su amiga y toco su sien con los dedos.

"¡Duerme!"

Y Angolmois cayó dormida, ya se encargarían de ella cuando despertara, ahora la cosa era aclarar aquella confusa situación.

Charlando se enteraron de que en realidad deberían estar todos juntos contra Thanos, en vez de luchar entre ellos. Fue muy difícil lograr que Angolmois y Giroro colaboraran con Los Vengadores, ya que aún les guardaban un enorme rencor; únicamente accedieron cuando Tony les ofreció la posibilidad de vengarse después de matar al titán loco. Qwark, que era un cobarde, se ofreció voluntario para "quedarse cuidando la nave". Sin embargo, el resto del equipo se encontraba a gusto. Amatista y Ratchet se habían caído bien, y Elaris había hecho buenas migas con Granate.

Lo primero que les llamó la atención del planeta Titán, era que parecía un enorme desierto en ruinas, mucho más grande incluso que el desierto del Sahara, aunque aún era posible encontrar al fondo restos del que alguna vez fue un bello planeta… pero algo había ocurrido, y estaban seguros de que Thanos era el responsable.

Tony Stark comenzó a tramar un plan, pero Los Guardianes de la Galaxia no parecían dispuestos a escuchar.

"Tu plan es un asco, deja que yo haga el plan y así ganaremos" dijo Peter Quill.

Pero Elaris lo interrumpió.

"Clank y yo también tenemos un plan, si nos escucháis un momento"

"No necesitamos vuestros planes" contestó Granate en tono cortante "Las Gemas de Cristal tenemos nuestro propio estilo"

Rápidamente todos los equipos (Los Vengadores, Las Gemas de Cristal, Los Rangers Galácticos y Los Guardianes de la Galaxia), Angolmois, Giroro y Star Butterfly comenzaron a discutir sobré qué plan seguir.

El único que se mantuvo alejado de la discusión fue el Doctor Strange, que estaba a su aire… parecía estar meditando, como en trance. Mantis fue la primera que se dio cuenta y avisó a los demás, que se quedaron asombrados al verlo.

"¿Qué está usted haciendo?" preguntó Tony Stark.

"Estaba vislumbrando posibles futuros en nuestra lucha contra Thanos" contestó el Doctor Strange, saliendo de su trance

"¿Cuántos ha visto?" preguntó Drax.

"Catorce millones doscientos cinco"

"¿Y en cuantos ganamos?" quiso saber Steven.

La respuesta de Strange los dejó sin aliento.

"Solo uno"

Aquello les abrió los ojos y comprendieron que no podían perder tiempo riñendo como niños. Decidieron echarlo a Piedra, Papel y Tijeras. Ganó Peter Quill, así que todos se dispusieron a escuchar su plan para llevarlo a cabo.

* * *

 _A partir de este punto, los próximos capítulos serán un poco más largos, así que puede que se demoren un poco._

 _Aún así intentaré actualizar lo antes posible._

 _Me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que están leyendo esta historia o leyeron alguna de las anteriores, y mandar un fuerte abrazo a todos aquellos que dejaron Review._


	7. Asalto a Wakanda

**Capítulo 6. Asalto a Wakanda**

El príncipe T'Challa y su guardaespaldas Okoye esperaban expectantes la llegada de sus invitados.

"Francamente, cuando abrimos Wakanda al mundo no esperaba esto"

"¿Y qué era lo que esperabas?"

"Unas Olimpiadas o un Sturbucks"

Cuando Okoye terminó de decir esto, un par de jets aterrizaron, de él se bajaron una gran cantidad de visitantes, pero fue Steve Rogers quien abrazó a T'Challa, quien le brindó una cálida bienvenida, al fin y al cabo, le había brindado asilo político un montón de tiempo.

Al ver llegar a Jake Long en su forma de dragón, Okoye se puso delante de su rey con intención de protegerlo.

"¿Un dragón? ¿Cómo…? ¡Es igual! ¡No le tocarás un pelo a mi rey, criatura infernal!"

"No, te equivocas" le tranquilizó Sam "El dragón es nuestro aliado"

"Espera ¿Qué?"

La guerrera estaba atónita.

"Digamos simplemente que Wakanda no es el único secreto que el mundo desconocía" comentó Natasha Romanoff echando una mirada de reojo tanto a Jake Long como a Stich.

Para que dejara de llamar la atención, Bruce Banner se llevó aparte a Jake.

Shuri, la hermana menor de T'Challa se abrió paso hasta llegar a Visión.

"Sí, creo que nuestros laboratorios tienen el material necesario"

"Disculpa" le llamó Hiro la atención "¿Podría ver esos laboratorios? Me comentaron que Wakanda tiene una tecnología superior y me gustaría verla"

Ambos se miraron durante un momento y ella sonrió.

"Puedes, si no tocas nada. Espero que no sea demasiado complicado…"

Guiñó un ojo.

"No lo será"

Ambos se retiraron acompañados de Wanda. Bymax iba a acompañarlos, pero Honey Lemon no le dejó.

"Vamos a dejar a Hiro con esa chica un rato a solas, ¿Vale?"

T'Challa también se llevó a Steve a solas, con él llevaba un brazo hecho de vibranium, aquel material que había hecho de Wakanda una nación tan poderosa.

¿Para qué necesitaban ese brazo? Resulta que Bucky (más conocido como Winter Soldier) había estado allí escondido todo aquel tiempo y jamás había abandonado el lugar. Bucky agradeció efusivamente el regalo mientras abrazaba a su camarada Steve, pues estaba muy contento de volver a verlo.

Shuri comenzó a trabajar en el proceso de retirar la gema de la mente de Visión, sin embargo, ella y todos los Wakandianos desviaron su atención ante aquel gigantesco aparato espacial que se había parado a las afueras de la ciudad, al parecer pertenecía al Orden Negro.

Ante tal crisis, T'Challa pronto se alzó en posición de Rey:

"Evacuad la ciudad, activad todas las defensas, traigan al señor Steve Rogers un escudo"

Así lo hicieron, pero él le pidió a Okoye algo más.

"Avisa a M'Baku, vamos a necesitar ayuda de su tribu"

M'Baku era el líder de una de las tribus de Wakanda, siempre había estado en guerra con las demás, hasta este año, momento en el cual ambos líderes se habían hecho amigos y establecido una muy sólida alianza.

M'Baku se mostró entusiasmado de tomar parte en una lucha.

Bruce trató de hacer salir a Hulk, pero el gigante verde se negaba a salir… parecía que iba a tener que quedarse allí. Pero Natasha acompañada de Kim Possible tenían algo que enseñarle.

"Hiro nos pidió que te entregáramos esto" comentó Natasha

Le enseñó a Bruce una armadura muy parecida a la de Ironman, pero mucho más grande.

"Es igualita a la de Tony… ¿Cómo?"

"Hiro admiraba mucho a Tony Stark y se inspiró en él para crear sus super trajes" explicó Kim

De modo que ahora Bruce estaba listo para el combate.

Tanto Los Vengadores como los Nuevos Vengadores (y miembros honoríficos) y el ejército de Wakanda se subieron a unos camiones para llegar rápidamente a las afueras. El ejército de M'Baku ya los esperaba allí.

Steve, Natasha y T'Challa avanzaron hasta el límite de la barrera, donde se encontraban ya Proxima Mindnight y Cull Obsidian.

"Thanos va a tener esa gema" les amenazó la mujer del Orden Negro.

"Están en Wakanda ahora" respondió T'Challa "No tendrán más que polvo y sangre"

"Tenemos sangre de sobra" fue la respuesta.

A la señal de Próxima Mindnight del aparato comenzaron a bajarse cientos, o quizá miles de alienígenas de aspecto peligroso, era un cruce entre un perro espacial y el alienígena de la película Alien; el nombre de estos era Outriders.

Los Outriders comenzaron a avanzar, pero fueron rápidamente frenados por la barrera que protegía Wakanda. Esto parecía ser suficiente para detenerlos… pero no fue así, seguían avanzando en masa.

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntó Okoye.

Pero nadie contestó a su duda porque todos estaban muy ocupados mirando a los invasores, los cuales comenzaban a abrir un boquete en la barrera; los cuerpos de muchos comenzaban a arder por el contacto, y el olor a carne quemada comenzó a impregnar el aire extendiendo el putrefacto olor; muchos morían en el acto, pero otros avanzaban hasta sucumbir unos pasos adelante a causa de las heridas… el problema es que los que avanzaban desde atrás pasando sobre el cadáver de los de delante ya no corrían peligro. El escudo estaba cada vez más debilitado, y si seguían usándolo no solo sería inútil, sino que no lo podrían usarlo nunca más; no quedaba otra solución que retirarlo aunque ello significara abrirles la puerta a los invasores.

Al hacerlo, miles de estos avanzaron. Desde el aire atacaron Halcón y War Machine; también Jake Long en su forma de dragón, Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus lanzaron varios de sus ataques causando numerosas bajas… pero los Outriders seguían entrando.

"¡WAKANDA POR SIEMPRE!"

Los Vengadores (Steve, Natasha, Bruce Banner, Bucky,), los Nuevos Vengadores (Kim Possible, Bymax, Honey Lemmon, Wasabi, Fred, GoGo Tomaggo, Ladybug, Chat Noir y Stich), Rose y el ejército de Wakanda (entre los que se encontraban M´Baku, Okoye y por supuesto el Rey T'Challa) se lanzaron a la lucha.

Steve y T´Challa fueron los primeros en luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con sus enemigos.

Bucky los disparó, pues aquellos bichos sí eran vulnerables a las balas. Tanto Kim Possible como Natasha Romanoff se valieron de sus habilidades para la lucha en batalla. Okoye comenzó a luchar contra los Outrideres, pero eran tantos que, de repente se vio rodeada, pero Rose apareció para salvarla usando sus implacables habilidades de ninja.

"Gracias"

"No hay de qué"

Mientras Bymax se valía de sus puños voladores, Fred de su traje que lanzaba fuego, y Wasabi usaba sus brazos láser para partir a los invasores, GoGo Tomaggo y Honey Lemon hicieron equipo. La muchacha rubia paralizaba a los enemigos que se acercaban con unas bolas rellenas de una sustancia química pegajosa, y luego la morena acababa con ellos valiéndose de su vertiginosa velocidad.

Stich valiéndose de su súper fuerza luchó hasta con cuatro enemigos a la vez, pero uno de ellos estaba a punto de alcanzarlo por la espalda, por suerte un yo-yo mágico golpeó a la asquerosa criatura a tiempo.

"¿Te hecho una mano?" le preguntó amablemente Ladybug, a lo que el experimento 626 asintió.

Sin embargo, los Outriders no dejaban de llegar. War Machine fue derribado por Cull Obsidian; Próxima Mindnisht atacó a Jake Long por la espalda; varios outriders se echaron encima de Steve, de Bruce, de T'Challa, de Bymax, de Chat Noir…

Pero entonces un trueno cayó del cielo pese a no haber una sola nube. Este rayo acabó de un plumazo con varios outriders que se encontraban en el campo de batalla y buena parte de los que venían. ¿Acaso se trataba de un milagro? No, era Thor… llevaba su nueva arma en la mano… y no venía él solo. Rocket, Groot, Samus Aran, Fox Mac Cloud y veinticinco pilotos de Lylat estaban allí.

Las caras de Cull Obsidian y Próxima Mindnight cambiaron de la satisfacción al temor.

"¡Estáis perdidos!" exclamó Bruce con júbilo "¡Thor ha llegado!"

"¡TRAEDME A THANOS!" exigió el dios del trueno mientras él y todos los demás se lanzaban a la batalla.

Mientras la batalla seguía, Shuri ayudada por Hiro seguían tratando de dar con la forma de quitarle la gema a Visión sin matarlo. Wanda trataba de tranquilizarse y mantener una actitud positiva tratando de autoconvencerse que todo iba a salir bien.

En el campo de batalla Rocket disparaba toda su munición.

"¡Chupaos esa, chuchos del espacio!"

Cuando tres Outriders estaban a punto de saltar sobre él, Bucky lo agarró del cogote y lo salvó. Luego, sin dejar ninguno de los dos de disparar comenzaron a girar, causando numerosas bajas en el ejército enemigo.

"¿Cuánto pides por el brazo?" preguntó el mapache, pero Bucky lo ignoró "Ya lo conseguiré"

Groot empaló a varios Outriders con sus ramas.

Chat Noir, harto de ver como los Outriders seguían viniendo y como el ejército iba perdiendo cada vez más hombres, optó por una solución radical.

"¡CATACLYSM!"

Inmediatamente, su garra tocó el suelo y se abrió una enorme grieta en el suelo creando un enorme precipicio, lo cual permitió al ejército de Wakanda arrojar a varios Outriders al fondo, dándoles de nuevo oportunidad de ganar… pero Chat Noir tuvo que abandonar el campo de batalla, pues una vez usaba su poder solo tenía unos minutos antes de volver a ser Adrián Agreste.

Sin embargo, los Outriders no eran el único problema. De la tierra surgieron una especie de cosechadoras alienígenas gigantes.

"¡RETIRADA!"

Pero estas continuaron avanzando, aniquilando a todos los infelices que tuvieron la desgracia de estar en medio, ya fueran del ejército de Wakanda, tropas de Lylat o incluso los propios Outriders.

Por su parte, Ladybug se decidió a hacer algo con aquellas cosechadoras.

"¡LUCKY CHARM!"

A sus manos llegó un enorme imán, tan grande que casi no podía ni levantarlo, no sabía que hacer con eso así que miró a su alrededor y tuvo una idea. Llamó a Burbuja, Pétalo y Cactus, que estaban cerca de allí, y les pidió que le ayudaran a mover el imán. Ellas entendieron, y, al sostener en el aire el imán, las cosechadoras, que estaban hechas de metal fueron movidas. Las chicas super poderosas movieron las ruedas hasta la barrera, masacrando a su paso a los Outriders que llegaban y, finalmente deshaciendo las cosechadoras al dar con la barrera.

Habían neutralizado la amenaza, pero Ladybug tuvo que retirarse rápidamente del campo de batalla antes de regresar a ser Marinette de nuevo.

Wanda Maximoff preocupada por sus amigos, decidió salir del laboratorio y entrar en el campo de batalla, sin saber que era parte del plan del Orden Negro.

"Ella está en el campo, coge la gema" dio indicaciones Proxima Mindnight a Corvus Glaive, el cual había estado escondido como un depredador, esperando su oportunidad para atacar.

El miembro de la Orden Negra asesinó rápidamente a los guardias y llegó hasta Visión, Shuri e Hiro. Aunque trataron de defenderse, tanto Shuri como Hiro fueron lanzados… pero Visión se había puesto de pie, y se llevó lejos a Corvus Glaive para evitar que hiciera daño. Hiro se sintió desubicado, miró a su alrededor preguntándose donde estaba Shuri… no, ya se ocuparía luego, ahora la prioridad era ayudar a Visión, de modo que se puso el supertraje y echó a volar hacia donde se habían ido.

Cull Obsidian, que seguía en el campo de batalla, comenzó a masacrar a los soldados de Wakanda y Lylat. Para evitar males mayores, Bruce usó la armadura para llevárselo lejos y evitar que siguiera dañando.

"¡Esta vez no será como en nueva York!" exclamó él.

Allí comenzó una pelea salvaje entre ambos, y lo peor era que Bruce iba perdiendo.

Al verlo en problemas, Jake Long acudió en su ayuda.

"¡Eh, bicho feo! ¡Te dejaste esto en Nueva York!"

Y le dio un golpe a Cull Obsidian, que gruñó de rabia, un minuto después sujetó con fuerza al dragón por la cola y lo estampó con fuerza contra el suelo.

"¡Ay, madre!" exclamó Jake cuando notaba como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y Cull Obsidian blandía su arma, dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

Pero Bruce seguía allí, y golpeó la cabeza del de la Orden Negra, que, en respuesta fue capaz de arrancar el brazo de la armadura con su extraordinaria fuerza.

"¡Hulk!" gritó Banner "Por favor te necesito, sé que apareces siempre en el último momento!"

Pero su Alter Ego se negó a salir, a lo que respondió con fastidio.

"¡Que te den, estúpido gigantón verde! ¡Lo haré sin tu ayuda!"

De nuevo se enzarzaron en otro brutal enfrentamiento. Pero cuando parecía que iba a ganar, Cull Obsidian gritó de dolor, pues Jake acababa de quemarle el trasero con su fuego de dragón. Fue la perfecta distracción. Bruce aprovechó para ponerle a Cull Obsidian el brazo arrancado de la armadura y, activar el propulsor.

El brazo del de la Orden Negra estaba unido a este sin poder soltarse, y, finalmente dio con su cuerpo en la barrera de Wakanda contra la cual se desintegró causando su final.

Wanda Maximoff fue atacada a traición por Próxima Mindnight, que aún le guardaba rencor por su encuentro en Escocia.

"¡No eres más que una inútil!"

Pero antes de poder rematarla, Kim Possible había detenido el ataque. La líder de Los Nuevos Vengadores (en ausencia de Tony) y la del Orden Negro se enfrentaron. Cuando la agente le dio a su enemiga una patada en la cara que la hizo retroceder, esta usó su arma para lanzarla por los aires, aunque sobrevivió.

A punto estuvo Kim de ser alcanzada por los Outriders, pero Falco Lombardi la salvó disparándoles.

"¡Venid a por mí, bichos asquerosos!" gritó el halcón y no vio como su ex novia Katt le lanzaba una mirada llena de deseo.

La siguiente adversaria de Próxima Mindnight era Rose; ambas habían sido entrenadas para la lucha desde pequeñas, sin embargo, debido a que la del Orden Negro tenía más edad, tenía más experiencia y, aunque Rose hacía todo lo que podía no era rival para ella.

"¡Tú ya lo has intentado! ¡Déjamelo a mí!" la indicó Natasha Romanoff.

"A nosotras" rectificó Okoye.

Rose hizo lo que ellas le habían ordenado, y se apresuró a ayudar a Fred, que en esos momentos había sido acorralado por cuatro enemigos.

Esta vez, el combate estuvo más equilibrado, sin embargo, Próxima Mindnight estaba preparada para compensar la superioridad numérica de Okoye y Natasha.

Pero lo que no sabía es que iban a contar con más ayuda.

"¡Os va a atacar a traición por la derecha!"

Ninguna de las tres sabía de donde venía la voz, pero las heroínas decidieron hacer caso a la advertencia y así evitaron ser alcanzadas. En realidad se trataba de Krystal, miembro del Star Fox proveniente del Sistema Lylat; al ser telépata, podía leer la mente de Próxima (y de los Outriders) y conducir a los demás a la victoria.

Furiosa por su intervención, la del Orden Negro le lanzó un ataque con su arma, pero GoGo Tomaggo lo bloqueó a toda velocidad y, antes de que Próxima Mindnight pudiera darse cuenta, había sido alcanzada por una de las sustancias pegajosas de Honey Lemmon.

"¡Ahora!" gritó Natasha.

Y, Wanda, que se había recuperado del ataque, usó sus poderes telequinéticos para arrojar a Próxima Mindnight por la grieta abierta minutos antes por Chat Noir, y aquel fue el final de la del Orden Negro.

Aunque los Outriders seguían viniendo, su número se reducía cada vez con mayor rapidez, gracias en buena parte al inmenso poder de Thor, pero también a que todos estaban trabajando en equipo. Bymax había salvado a Slippy cuando estaba a punto de ser alcanzado; Fox avanzaba siendo respaldado por Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus; y Stich había encontrado en Samus Aran una gran aliada, pues él noqueaba a todos los Outriders que ella había paralizado previamente.

En otro lado del campo de Batalla, Visión e Hiro habían hecho equipo para combatir al último de los miembros del Orden Negro, Corvus Glaive. Aún así se estaban viendo superados por este. Hiro fue derribado, y, cuando Visión quiso ayudarlo fue apuñalado en el estómago una vez más al igual que sucedió en Escocia.

"Creías que eras inmortal, máquina. Pero mueres como un ser humano" se burló de él Corvus.

Pero antes de que pudiera tocar la gema, Steve había hecho su aparición.

"¡Capitán América!" exclamó Hiro con alegría al verlo.

"Ve al campo de batalla, chaval. Los demás te necesitan, yo me encargo de este mamarracho"

En realidad, Steve no estaba completamente seguro de su victoria, pero quería mantener a Hiro alejado de aquel poderoso adversario. Con su sus súper poderes, Steve consiguió

noquear y hacer retroceder a Corvus Glaive, que soltó su arma y apretó los dientes de rabia.

El miembro de la Orden Negra contraatacó y, aunque Steve logró defenderse al principio, no pudo defenderse cuando lo atacó a traición; jugando sucio, Corvus tenía a su adversario a su merced, y se disponía a finalizar el trabajo, cuando fue atravesado con su propia arma, empuñada por Visión, en venganza por todas las veces que este lo había atacado con ella antes. El último miembro de la Orden Negra cayó muerto al suelo mientras Steve y su aliado se recuperaban del combate.

"Te dije que te fueras"

"No comerciamos con vidas, Capitán" fue la respuesta.

Y ambos se dispusieron a ayudar a sus camaradas.

* * *

 _De nuevo, la parte del coqueteo entre Hiro y Shuri no entraba en mis planes iniciales, fue improvisada._

 _Ya solo le quedan dos capítulos al fanfic. Acabé los exámenes así que podré actualizarlos pronto._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._


	8. La última batalla

_Aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de mi fanfic. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. La última Batalla**

Usando la gema azul, Thanos había llegado a Titán, que una vez fue su planeta natal.

Esperó a Ebony Maw con la gema verde… pero este no llegaba.

"Tú tienes más pinta de Thanos" dijo entonces Strange.

"Deduzco que Maw ha muerto, aun así ha cumplido su objetivo. Me ha traído lo que yo quería"

Miró el colgante, donde sabía se encontraba la gema.

"Quizá lo lamentes. Te ha traído al maestro de las artes místicas"

"¿Sabes dónde estás?"

"En tu hogar"

"Lo era"

Usando la gema de la realidad, Thanos proyectó una imagen del planeta antes de la destrucción.

"Era un lugar hermoso, pero había demasiadas bocas que alimentar, pero yo tuve la solución…"

"¿El genocidio?"

"Pero imparcial, aleatorio y justo con ricos y pobres, me llamaron loco, pero aún así lo que yo proveí sucedió… y cuando tenga las seis gemas me bastará con chasquear los dedos"

"¿Y luego?"

"Veré salir el sol en un universo agradecido, sabiendo que mi obra ha sido completada"

El Doctor Strange se preparó para la batalla.

"Pues nuestra voluntad es detenerte para que eso jamás ocurra"

"¿Nuestra?"

Nada más decir esto, Tony Stark ya metido en su traje de Ironman dejó caer una enorme estructura sobre Thanos para aplastarlo.

"Pan comido, Quill" comentó Tony.

Pero Peter Quill sabía a quien se enfrentaban así que él también se preparó para la batalla.

"Sí, si lo que querías era cabrearlo"

Mediante el poder de la gema morada, Thanos destruyó la enorme estructura, luego usó la gema de la realidad para que los pedazos persiguieran a Tony.

"¡Estampida de Unicornios!"

El hechizo de Star Buttterfly invocó a unos unicornios que, en estampida derribaron a Thanos. Peter Parker usó su telaraña para cegar a su enemigo, y a continuación golpearlo. Ratchet, Clank y Elaris dispararon las armas paralizantes al mismo tiempo, al igual que Angolmois, que con la Lanza de Lucifer lanzó un ataque eléctrico; todos los ataques juntos lograron hacer retroceder al Titán.

Drax, Granate, Amatista, Cora y el Doctor Strange se lanzaron a la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Thanos, pero pese a la superioridad numérica se veían incapaces de hacerle daño. Steven quería ir a ayudar, pero Perla, que se había quedado escondida esperando no se lo permitió.

"Cíñete al plan"

Cuando Thanos se deshizo de Drax, lanzándolo al suelo, dirigió su vista hacia Granate, pero Quill colocó un explosivo en la espalda del titán que le hizo daño.

"¡Que no cierre el puño!" indicó Strange.

Peter salió de varios agujeros dimensionales creados por Strange, pegándole puñetazos… pero aquella táctica no duró mucho, Thanos reaccionó rápidamente y agarró a Peter Parker del cuello, para a continuación lanzarlo contra Quill.

Pero en ese momento, lo atacó Tony desde el aire con explosiones, que no hicieron daño a Thanos, porque canalizó el poder en la gema morada y luego usó la energía contra Tony… podría haberlo matado de no ser porque Granate y Cora se lanzaron contra el titán desviándole el puño, solo para ser lanzadas minutos después.

Justo cuando las cosas parecían ir peor, una nave alienígena caída del cielo se estrelló contra Thanos. Se trataba de Nébula, que salió de la nave empuñando una espada.

"Deberías haberme matado" dijo ella mientras blandía la espada de forma amenazadora.

"Habría sido un desperdicio de piezas"

Nébula también había sido criada para ser una guerrera letal, y atacó a su padre adoptivo, mientras exigía saber donde estaba Gamora, su hermana adoptiva; pero Thanos la derribó de un solo golpe.

Fue entonces cuando pusieron en marcha el plan de Quill.

Strange agarró la mano derecha de Thanos con un lazo mágico. Drax inmovilizó su rodilla derecha, Granate y Cora agarraron la izquierda. Y Clank y Elaris inmovilizaron el brazo izquierdo. Peter Parker inmovilizó con sus telarañas, mientras Cora lo inmovilizaba mediante disparos eléctricos mientras Angolmois y Perla blandieron sus armas amenazadoramente. Mantis se subió a la espalda de Thanos mientras usaba su poder para mantenerlo inmovilizado.

Aun siendo tantos contra uno, no eran rivales para Thanos; no solo era fuerte físicamente, también mentalmente siendo capaz de resistirse a los poderes de Mantis.

Tony, Ratchet, Steven y Ángela tiraron con fuerza del guantelete, tratando de quitárselo, pero estaba fuertemente unido al titán loco.

"No ha sido tan difícil usando mi plan, ¿Eh?" preguntó Peter Quill sonriendo, a continuación encaró a Thanos "¿Y Gamora?"

El titán no respondió, pero Mantis sí.

"Él está angustiado, llora una pérdida"

"¿Una pérdida?" preguntó atónita Angolmois.

Nébula entendió todo.

"Se la llevo a Volmir, él ha vuelto con la gema, pero ella no"

Tanto Peter Quill como Angolmois comprendieron rápidamente lo que había pasado.

"¡Desgraciado! ¡No lo hiciste!" gritó furioso Quill.

"Lo hice"

Peter Quill comenzó a golpearlo, aquello iba a echar a perder el plan, así que Tony soltó el guantelete para frenarlo… y lo que fue peor, Thanos recuperó las fuerzas cuando ya casi habían logrado su objetivo.

Primero tiró al suelo a Steven, Ratchet y Ángela. A continuación se libró de la tela de araña de Peter Parker; dio un cabezazo a Mantis dejándola inconsciente y la lanzó lejos (por suerte para ella fue recogida por Peter Parker antes de caer) y, finalmente se libró también del agarre de Drax, Cora y Granate; y por último de Strange. Las armas de los Rangers ya no parecían hacerle daño.

"¡APARTAROS!" les gritó Angolmois, para a continuación dirigirse a Thanos con todo el odio del universo "¡MATASTE A MI MEJOR AMIGA! ¡YO TE MATARÉ A TI!"

Con la Lanza de Lucifer lanzó un ataque brutal, que lanzó a Thanos hacia atrás. De haber tenido la carga completa, podía haber destruido al titán loco, pero ella había sacrificado la mitad del poder tiempo atrás para salvar el Sistema Solana… después de este ataque, la Lanza de Lucifer se partió en pedazos, y Angolmois perdió todas sus fuerzas, cayendo al suelo desmayada.

Thanos seguía vivo, cuando Drax, Peter Quill y Nébula se lanzaron a por él, el titán loco los derribó usando la gema morada. Ratchet, Ángela, Clank y Perla fueron también rápidamente noqueados. Amatista, Granate y Cora llegaron a golpearlo, pero aquello fue peor; el primer lugar lanzó lejos a Amatista; luego golpeó a Granate con tanta fuerza que la fusión se rompió, y Rubí y Zafiro quedaron inconscientes. Por último, agarrando fuertemente a Cora terminó desnucándola, matándola en el acto.

"¡CORA, NOOO!" gritó Elaris desesperada.

Ella estaba en un rincón protegiendo al pequeño Steven que estaba horrorizado al ver como todos, incluyendo sus compañeras estaban sucumbiendo ante el terrorífico nivel de poder de Thanos.

"¡Maldito canalla!" las armas de Giroro abrieron fuego desde lo alto, el caporal, que había decidido no colaborar, había estado escondido, esperando una oportunidad para

atacar a Thanos por sorpresa.

Por desgracia aquellas balas eran como picaduras de mosquito para el titán loco, el cual saltó, agarró a Giroro, lo dejó caer y comenzó a pisarlo como si de una uva en la vendimia se tratara; cuando iba a rematarlo, Tony lo impidió, pero el titán loco lo derribó, fue entonces cuando Star Butterfly le lanzó uno de sus hechizos:

"¡FUEGO BLIDADO DE FRAMBUESA!"

Pero Thanos uso la gema roja de la realidad para anular el hechizo y luego uso la gema morada para atacar, pero ella detuvo el impacto con otro hechizo.

"¡Trampa Arcoíris para moscas!"

Al ver que ellos iban a ser más poderosos de lo que pensaba, Thanos decidió cambiar su estrategia. Con la gema morada partió uno de los satélites (o lunas) del planeta en el que se encontraban y lanzó los pedazos contra todos ellos.

Tony los esquivó a tiempo y, junto a Peter Parker ayudó a los Guardianes de la Galaxia, que seguían inconscientes, a ponerse a salvo. Star protegió a los Rangers mediante un escudo mágico, y Steven protegió a sus compañeras.

Pero Angolmois se había quedado aparte y seguía inconsciente. Giroro llegó justo a tiempo para apartarla de la trayectoria de uno de los enormes pedazos, pero él no tuvo tiempo de apartarse después, y cayó encima suyo… matándolo. El último miembro vivo de la tropa Keroro acababa de perecer.

"Las probabilidades de obtener victoria son del 0,00001%" anunció Clank, a lo que el resto de los Rangers mostraron caras de preocupación.

Ni siquiera la magia del Doctor Strange era rival para las gemas del infinito, pronto sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y también cayó derrotado.

"Clank tiene razón" pensó Star "Ni siquiera Strange puede con él, tanto esfuerzo no merece la pena"

Y la princesa de Mewni soltó la varita y se dio por vencida, ojalá Marco Díaz hubiera estado allí para apoyarla emocionalmente en sus momentos bajos como tantas veces hizo.

Ya solo quedaba Tony en el campo de batalla. Luchó todo lo que pudo, a brazo partido y con todas sus fuerzas, sin detenerse ni por un momento; ni siquiera cuando el titán con su extraordinaria fuerza partió partes de la armadura de Ironman.

Finalmente el titán lo doblegó clavándole un enorme trozo de metal.

"Señor Stark, tú y tus aliados os habéis esforzado tanto solo para causarme un poco de sangre. Cuando termine con esto la mitad del Universo sobrevivirá, espero que los que queden te recuerden como un digno oponente"

Se dispuso a apretar el puño para finalizar el trabajo, pero Strange le suplicó que se detuviese; curiosamente, el titán loco lo hizo.

"Perdónale la vida y te daré la gema"

"Pero sin trucos" replicó el titán loco en un tono que indicaba que si lo engañaba los mataría a todos.

Ante los asombrados ojos de los que aún seguían conscientes, Strange invocó la gema verde del tiempo y se la dio a un triunfante Thanos, que la colocó en su guantelete.

"¡NOOOOO!"

Peter Quill, que había aprovechado la confusión para esconderse, comenzó a disparar a Thanos, pero este uso la gema azul para escabullirse por un agujero espacial. Ya no podían hacer nada, el titán loco estaba ya muy lejos de allí.

"¿Hemos perdido?" preguntó Peter Parker.

Para responderlo, solo tenía que mirar el resultado: Thanos había conseguido la gema, mientras que Cora y Giroro habían caído asesinados en batalla; Angolmois, Rubí y Zafiro seguían inconscientes, y los demás (Tony, Strange, Perla, Amatista, Elaris, Clank, Drax, Mantis, Ángela y Ratchet) habían sido heridos.

"¿Por qué ha hecho eso?" le preguntó débilmente Tony Stark al Doctor Strange mientras sanaba sus heridas.

"Estamos en la última jugada" respondió él.

En Wakanda, Thor y los demás habían logrado reducir en pequeño número a los Outriders. Sin embargo, había habido bajas, tanto en el ejército de Wakanda, como en las tropas de Lylat (Entre ellos Miyu y Fay, la sobrina del General Pepper, la cual jamás volvería a ver a su tío).

Wanda corrió hacia su amado Visión.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó preocupada.

Pero la respuesta no fue tranquilizadora.

"Ya está aquí"

Todos se prepararon ante aquellas palabras, y, Thanos apareció por un portal. Todos lo miraron, sabían que era poderoso a juzgar por lo que Thor les había advertido, de ahí el miedo en la mirada de muchos.

El titán recorrió la vista hasta que dio con Visión, o mejor dicho con la gema del infinito que estaba buscando, la última de ellas y su plan se llevaría a cabo.

"¡Estad alerta!" les advirtió Steve.

A su señal, todos atacaron, pero Los Vengadores, Los Nuevos Vengadores, y sus aliados no eran rivales contra las Gemas del Infinito que Thanos ya tenía en su poder.

Bruce Banner fue el primero en ser derrotado, Thanos lo sepultó mediante el poder de la gema azul.

Steve y T'Challa fueron noqueados por la gema morada, lo mismo que Sam, que fue derribado en el aire. Tampoco Stich o Kim Possible tuvieron suerte.

"Wanda, por favor, tienes que destruir la gema" le rogó Visión "Se nos acaba el tiempo"

Pero ella se negaba, no quería destruir a su amor.

"Si consigue la gema, el universo morirá. No pasa nada, tú nunca me harías daño"

Entre lágrimas, ella comenzó a usar su poder contra la gema y Visión, pues sabía que su amado llevaba la razón.

James Roldhes, Bucky, Bymax y Fred también cayeron derrotados ante el poder de las gemas. Samus Aran trató de paralizar a Thanos para que así fuera más fácil derrotarlo, pero el titán loco averiguó sus intenciones, y con la gema roja hizo desaparecer el paralizador de la cazarrecompensas. Tampoco el trío formado por Okoye, Natasha y Rose pudo siquiera tocar a su enemigo, el titán loco mandó volando a Okoye y Rose y luego levantó unas rocas para atrapar a Natasha.

"¡Rose!" exclamó Jake al ver a su amor en apuros.

Con él fueron Pétalo, Burbuja y Cactus. Los cuatro lanzaron sus ataques simultáneamente, pero Thanos usó la gema morada para canalizar el poder y luego devolvérselo, derrotándolos de un plumazo. Sin embargo, luego el titán fue atacado por la espalda por GoGo Tomaggo y Wasabi, que lograron hacerle un corte en la otra mejilla… y eso fue lo único, el chaval jamaicano fue golpeado con la gema morada y, GoGo tropezó con un saliente creado con la gema roja (pues era muy rápida para ser atrapada de otra manera) y cayó al suelo malherida.

Hecho esto, siguió avanzando hacia Wanda y Visión.

"¡Que no se acerque a Visión y a Wanda!" fueron las ordenes de Steve, que se había puesto en pie pese al inmenso dolor para seguir peleando.

Honey Lemmon y Groot probaron a paralizar al titán, pero ni las sustancias pegajosas ni las raíces del árbol-humanoide pudieron frenar en absoluto al villano.

Steve trató de sostener el puño de Thanos con la ayuda de Hiro, pero era inútil, el titán era más poderoso, y finalmente los derribó a los dos.

Fox, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Rob 64 y los diez pilotos de Lylat supervivientes se lanzaron a por Thanos, pero fue en vano y fueron derribados uno a uno.

Ya únicamente Wanda se interponía entre Visión y Thanos. Ella usó su poder para alejar al titán a la vez que trataba de destruir la gema… estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero en el campo de batalla ya no quedaba nadie para ayudarla… solo tenía que hacer un esfuerzo más y… ¡BOOM! Con un enorme estruendo la gema de la frente de Visión se partió en mil pedazos.

Thanos se acercó a Wanda, que estaba en el suelo llorando.

"Te entiendo, mi niña"

"No, nunca lo entenderás" respondió ella mirándolo con odio.

"Hoy he perdido más de lo que puedas imaginar. Pero ahora no es el momento del duelo"

Usando la gema verde del tiempo obtenida hace un rato, dio atrás en el tiempo, haciendo regresar a Visión ante los impotentes ojos de Wanda, que veía como su esfuerzo se iba por la borda.

"¡NO!" gritó.

Pero antes de poder moverse, Thanos ya la había lanzado por los aires.

A continuación agarró a Visión del cuello con fuerza y arrancó la gema de la frente matándolo por segunda vez, y arrojó su cuerpo sin vida para a continuación colocar la gema en el guantelete… el poder absoluto era suyo, todos habían sucumbido a su poder, ahora extinguir a la mitad del Universo sería facilísimo… pero de pronto, el nuevo arma de Thor cayó del cielo y se clavó en su pecho, perforando su armadura e hiriéndolo de muerte.

"Ya te dije que morirías" le dijo Thor con rabia mientras hundía el hacha aún más profundo, haciendo gritar de dolor a su enemigo.

"Deberías haberme golpeado en la cabeza" replicó el titán loco con voz ahogada.

Y, con sus últimas fuerzas, chasqueó los dedos.

* * *

 _Estuve seriamente meditando cambiar el resultado, pero al final decidí dejarlo tal cual, espero haber tomado la decisión correcta._

 _En cuanto pueda actualizar, les traeré el último capítulo._


	9. El fin

**Capítulo 8. El fin**

Thanos ya no estaba allí. Pero ese era solo el menor de los problemas.

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron como platos al contemplar a Bucky, el cual comenzaba a desintegrarse lentamente;

"¿Steve?"

Para cuando el Soldado de Invierno quiso darse cuenta ya era tarde y, únicamente el brazo de Bucky quedó allí como testimonio de su existencia.

No era el único, Wanda Maximoff que se encontraba llorando por la muerte de su amado también se desintegró. Lo mismo sucedió con T'Challa, que en ese momento estaba tan preocupado ayudando a Okoye a levantarse que no se dio cuenta de que desaparecía; Sam Wilson desapareció antes de que Roldhes se diera cuenta si quiera.

"¡Groot, nooo!" gritaba con desesperación Rocket, que veía como su mejor amigo se iba delante de sus ojos y lo perdía por segunda vez.

"Yo soy Groot" fueron las últimas palabras del árbol, pero lo que nadie sabía es que la palabra "papá" iba en ellas.

Kim Possible también desapareció. Y lo mismo sucedió con Hiro, Bymax, Fred y GoGo Tomaggo, mientras Wasabi trataba de consolar a Honey Lemon la cual no dejaba de llorar.

Lo que era peor, es que no solo era en Wakanda, la mitad de la población del universo comenzaba a desintegrarse.

Burbuja y Cactus abrazaban el cuerpo de Pétalo, su hermana, que desaparecía frente a sus ojos, el famoso trío de superheroínas, ahora eran solo dos, y lo peor es que en Townsville sus amigos también desaparecían entre ellos su profesora; la Señorita Bellum desapareció en frente del Alcalde, y el propio profesor Utonium, padre adoptivo de las chicas.

Stich desapareció, al igual que la mitad de los 626 experimentos entre ellos Ángel (624) mientras Rubens (625) y Lilo solo podían mirar con desesperación.

Ladybug y Chat Noir no desaparecieron, tampoco lo hicieron Tikki y Plagg, pero en París la mitad de la población incluyendo sus amigos y familiares lo hacía, entre ellos Nino y Alya; ni siquiera el propio Lepidóptero pudo salvarse.

Rose y Jake estaban tan aliviados de que el otro estuviera bien que se abrazaron, inconscientes de que tanto el abuelo como Haley Long (la hermana menor de Jake) no pudieron salvarse.

Samus Aran por su parte había logrado salvarse, pero había perdido todas sus armas y no sabía de qué manera iba a ser de ayuda.

En cuanto a los guerreros de Lylat, Fox, Krystal, Slippy y Falco seguían allí, pero el resto del ejército del sistema se había ido, entre ellos Rob64, Bill Gray amigo del zorro o Katt Monroe, la exnovia de Falco. Además, en el sistema Lylat el efecto del chasquido también los afectaba, el General Pepper desapareció, al igual que Peppy Hare, y Amanda (la prometida de Slippy).

En Titán, Star Butterfly fue la primera en desvanecerse, pero se fue con una sonrisa propia de su alegre carácter. Drax el destructor fue el siguiente en desvanecerse.

"¿Quill?"

"¡Drax no!" gritó Angolmois corriendo hacia él, pero su amigo ya no estaba.

"Algo está pasando" comentó Mantis, pero apenas terminó la frase ella también desapareció.

"Oh, vaya…" exclamó Peter Quill.; esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Angolmois cayó al suelo mientras una cascada de lágrimas de dolor comenzaba a brotar de su rostro al contemplar como aquellos años en el espacio, buscando aliados para que sus amigos no tuvieran que enfrentar solos a Thanos habían caído en saco roto, no solo no habían vencido al titán, ahora los había perdido a ellos también, estaba sola.

Rubí y Zafiro aun inconscientes desaparecieron sin darles tiempo de despedirse, Perla aceptó su destino con dignidad sabiendo que la muerte la reuniría con su querida RosaCuarzo. Steven comenzó a llorar al ver como sus mejores amigas desparecían delante de sus ojos, pero Amatista tuvo unas últimas palabras para él antes de irse también.

"Steven, no importa lo que pase. Debes ser fuerte, eres un gran guerrero, no lo olvides. Ha sido un placer luchar a tu lado todo este tiempo"

Y lo peor es que en la Tierra, su querido león así como Connie también habían sido víctimas del chasquido de dedos. Solo su padre, Greg Universe se había salvado.

En cuanto a los Rangers Galácticos, únicamente Elaris y Clank pudieron salvarse. Qwark desapareció, al igual que Ratchet y Ángela; los cuales tuvieron tiempo de besarse por última vez.

"Lo siento, Clank" fue lo último que el Lombax dijo.

"¡NOOO!" gritó el robot que acababa de perder a su mejor amigo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Angolmois con rabia mirando al Doctor Strange.

"¿Por qué?" repitió Steven, también cabreado con el hechicero.

"No deberías haberle dado la gema" le reprochó Tony.

"Chicos, era la única manera" se justificó Strange, pero no tuvo tiempo de explicarles el por qué, nada más decir eso él también desapareció.

"Señor Stark, no me encuentro bien" comentó Peter Parker, rápidamente cayó al suelo, mientras se quitaba su máscara para respirar mejor, mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Tony lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos entendía lo que sucedía… hasta que el cuerpo del muchacho comenzaba a desaparecer.

"No me quiero ir, Señor Stark…" dijo el muchacho entre lágrimas, mientras quien fue como un padre para él lo abrazaba, como si de ese modo pudiera evitar lo inevitable. Finalmente Peter Parker ya no estaba allí.

Solo quedaban en el planeta una desconsolada Angolmois, un Steven Universe emocionalmente roto, una Nébula que era la única que sabía lo que sucedía, unos muy afectados Clank, Elaris; y Tony Stark, el cual también comenzó a llorar mientras perdía toda esperanza.

En algún lugar lejos de allí, Thanos se había recuperado ya de sus heridas. El titán se levantó y contempló el amanecer. Había logrado su objetivo, en aquel momento nadie había logrado separarlo de su meta, él era el vencedor absoluto. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras contemplaba con satisfacción su obra.

* * *

 _Y así acaba. Lo siento, pero pese a que me apetecía, me decidí por no cambiar el final._

 _De momento los fanfics del Universo Número Dos quedan interrumpidos hasta que llegue "Los Vengadores 4" el año que viene, al menos las de presente, las del tiempo pasado seguiré escribiendo sobre ellas (en mi perfil tienen un link al documento de Google Drive donde se ve todas las franquicias de este universo), me gustaría aclarar que los otros universos no se han visto afectados por el poder de las gemas (y sí, eso incluye Mewni)._

 _A continuación se ofrece un epílogo y un anexo sobre el destino de los personajes. Si tienen más dudas sobre el destino de algún personaje que no he citado manden un PM con la lista de los nombres y yo les aclararé._

 _Gracias por leer, si les gustó pueden dejar un review y darle a "follow" en mi página de perfil para que les avise cuando suba una nueva historia._

 _Espero verles a todos en mi próximo fanfic._


	10. Epílogo: Una última esperanza

**Epílogo: Una última esperanza**

El tráfico en la ciudad de Nueva York se detuvo mientras el pánico se apoderaba de su gente que corría de un lado al otro en un caos total mientras muchos de ellos desaparecían de sopetón. De un coche se bajaron María Hill y Nick Furia, que no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Nick?"

La agente iba a preguntarle si sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque desapareció antes de poder hacerlo.

El único ojo de Nick se abrió como un enorme plato de cerámica antigua.

"Hijo de…"

Rápidamente sacó un comunicador para mandar un mensaje a una amiga… y nada más hacerlo el comunicador fue lo único que quedó allí… en su pantalla podía verse un escudo azul y rojo.

Mientras que los rostros de los que quedaban en Wakanda reflejaban una total desesperanza, Jake Long se retiraba para prepararse para emprender el vuelo.

"¿A dónde vas, Jake?" quiso saber su prometida Rose.

"Tengo que buscar a alguien"

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Después de aquellos años juntos, bastaba solo una mirada para entenderse.

"Jake, ¿De verdad crees que ellos cinco…?"

"Sí, estoy seguro de que siguen con vida. Sé que ellos nos serán de gran ayuda"

Y Jake Long voló rumbo al Polo Norte, donde confiaba que aquellos a quienes buscaba se encontrasen.

Una nave, consciente en primer lugar de la caída de la Federación Galáctica, y luego de la desaparición de la mitad del Universo, se había puesto en marcha. Su presencia solo se hacía visible en tiempos de total desesperación como lo era aquel. No era de cualquiera, pertenecía a la llamada Fuerza Alienígena.

"Comandante Ben" estamos a punto de llegar a la Tierra anunció uno de los miembros.

"Debemos prepararnos bien para lo que está por venir" fue la respuesta.


	11. Anexo: Personajes y destino

Los nombres de una interrogación (?) indican que es desconocido.

* * *

 **Universo Marvel**

Tony Stark/Ironman: Vivo

Steve Rogers/ Capitán América: Vivo

Thor: Vivo

Bruce Banner/Hulk: Vivo

Natasha Romannof/ Viuda Negra: Viva

James Roldhes/War Machine: Vivo

Clint Barton/ Ojo de Halcón: (?)

Peter Quill/Starlord: Desaparecido/muerto

Gamora: Muerta

Drax el destructor: Desaparecido/muerto

Rocket Racoon: Vivo

Groot: Desaparecido/muerto

Mantis: Desaparecida/muerta

Nébula: Viva

Visión: Muerto

Sam Wilson/Halcón: Desaparecido/muerto

Wanda Maximoff/Bruja Escarlata: Desaparecida/muerta

Bucky James/Soldado de Invierno: Desaparecido/muerto

Peter Parker/ Spiderman: Desaparecido/muerto

Doctor Strange: Desaparecido/muerto

T'challa/Black Panther: Desaparecido/muerto

Nick Furia: Desaparecido/muerto

María Hill: Desaparecida/muerta

Okoye: Viva

Shuri (?)

Wong (?)

Loki: Muerto

Heimdall: Muerto

Valkiria(?)

Kraglin: Vivo

Korg y Miek (?)

Tiván/El coleccionista (?)

Tía May: Viva

Nakia: Viva

Jane Foster (?)

Ned (?)

Howard el pato: Vivo

* * *

 **Sgt Frog**

Angolmois: Viva

Giroro: Muerto

* * *

 **Star Fox**

Fox Mc Cloud: Vivo

Falco Lombardi: Vivo

Slippy Toad: Vivo

Rob 64: Desaparecido/muerto

Krystal: Viva

Peppy Hare: Desaparecido/muerto

Amanda: Desaparecida/muerta

Beltino Toad: Vivo

Lucy Hare: Viva

Bill Gray: Desaparecido/muerto

Katt Monroe: Desaparecida/muerta

Fay: Muerta

Miyu: Muerta

General Pepper: Desaparecido/muerto

* * *

 **Metroid**

Samus Aran: Viva

* * *

 **Ratchet and Clank**

Ratchet: Desaparecido/muerto

Clank: Vivo

Brax Lectrus: Muerto

Cora: Muerta

Elaris: Viva

Qwark: Desaparecido/muerto

Ángela: Desaparecida/muerta

* * *

 **Kim Possible**

Kim: Desaparecida/muerta

Ron (?)

* * *

 **Miracolous Ladybug**

Marinette Dopan Cheng /Ladybug: Viva

Adrián Agreste/Chat Noir: Vivo

Tikki: Viva

Plagg: Vivo

Alya: Desaparecida/muerta

Nino: Desaparecido/muerto

Gabriel Agreste/Lepidóptero: Desaparecido/muerto

* * *

 **Star Vs Forces of Evil**

Star Butterfly: Desaparecida/muerta

Marco Díaz: Vivo

* * *

 **Powerpuff Girls**

Pétalo: Desaparecida/muerta

Burbuja: Viva

Cactus: Viva

Profesor Utonium: Desaparecido/muerto

Alcalde Townsville: Vivo

Señorita Kim: Desaparecida/muerta

Señorita Bellum: Desaparecida/muerta

* * *

 **Steven Universe**

Steven Universe: Vivo

Granate: Desaparecida/muerta

Amatista: Desaparecida/muerta

Perla: Desaparecida/muerta

León: Desaparecido/muerto

Greg Universe: Vivo

Peridoto: Viva

Connie Maheswaran: Desaparecida/muerta

* * *

 **Big Hero 6**

Hiro: Desaparecido/muerto

Bymax: Desaparecido/muerto

Honey Lemon: Viva

GoGo Tomaggo: Desaparecida/muerta

Fred: Desaparecido/muerto

Wasabi: Vivo

* * *

 **American Dragon**

Jake Long: Vivo

Rose: Viva

Abuelo Long: Desaparecido/muerto

Haley Long: Desaparecida/muerta

Fu Dog: Vivo

* * *

 **Lilo y Stich**

Stich (626): Desaparecido/muerto

Lilo: Viva

 **Gran consejera: Muerta**

Rubens (625): Vivo

Ángel (624): Desaparecida/muerta


End file.
